Dirty
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha is use to the insults, use to being pushed away. Only a handful of people have ever cared. And then there was his older half brother... Yaoi! Don't like don't read. SessInu. *Hiatus for Now. Can't plot. Sorry guys.*
1. Prolouge

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

Author's Notes: So, it's not Naruto, obviously, so it's not my normal. This doesn't follow the plot of the anime or manga. It's a different story completely using the characters and time. That said, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Inuyasha had always known people didn't like him. Ever since he was in the village with his mother. That was only months ago.

The small hanyou sat in the forest, his body trembling from the cold and from hunger. He watched around, hoping that there weren't demons close by that would try to eat him. His silver furred dog ears twitched when he heard a noise of laughter and three little wolf demons children ran in front of him. The were laughing and pushing one another playfully.

They stopped when they saw the small boy. The three were only a few years older then the half breed, in human appearance at least. It was possible that they where a hundred years or so older.

"Hey!" The oldest of the three said, more bold. "What are you doing out here? Where's your pact? You're a dog demon right?"

Inuyasha tried to scoot farther back, which only confused the wolf demons.

"S..Stay back..." Inuyasha said. The wolf sniffed the air and tilted his head.

"You're a halfy huh? Oh come on. We're not gonna hurt ya." He held out his hand friendly and smiled. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should trust him, but he wanted to. Slowly his smaller clawed hand took the other clawed hand. The wolf smiled and then lead him to the other two.

"What's your name?" the two asked together.

"I...Inuyasha. Nice to meet you!" he said, bowing down like his mother taught him to when he met others.

"Geez what's your damn manners for. You don't have folks around do ya? Well none of us do, we ditched 'em. So fuck the manners!" the eldest said, his brown long hair bobbing as he talked with gusto.

"Yeah! Fuck 'em to hell!" one of the wolves, one with a white mohawk, said. And the other, with two toned hair, nodded.

"A..Alright." Inuyasha said. "So what are you names?" he asked.

"I'm Kouga. I'm going to be the leader of my wolf clan one day!" The eldest said, standing in a pose that showed he meant business.

"I'm Genta!" the wolf boy with two colored hair said, "I have dimples!" He added, poking his cheeks.

"And I'm Hakkaku!" The white mohawk boy said.

"Nice to meet...ya." he said, trying to sound laid back. The three smiled.

"Ya, it is. Now lets play." Kouga said happily. He then pounced the half breed and they landed into a big pile of autumn leaves. Inuyasha seemed worried, thinking the demon was now going to kill him.

"Don't kill me!" he whimpered, his dog ears flattening on his skull. The wolf demon looked confused, then sighed.

"Geez, you don't hang out with demons much huh?" He asked, "It's kinda cute." he added. "Now come on, push me back." He directed, and Inuyasha did as such. The other two were pushing each other and they all ended up in the leaves, playing about like a bunch of pups.

Hours past and the sun was setting when Inuyasha's ears twitched again.

"Kouga! Where are you?" A woman yelled, and Inuyasha smelt a spicy scent was over them.

"God damn..." Kouga whispered, but before the wolves could think an older woman was among them.

"Kouga, Genta, Hakkaaku! You three are in huge trou... What is that smell!" The woman then covered her nose and glared at the half breed. "A hanyou... Get away from that trash young ones!" She snapped and the three looked amongst themselves then at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Kouga said, wrapping his arm around Inuyasha. "Our bud isn't trash. And if you don't watch your damn tone, I'll get my father!"

"Do you think you're father will like to hear about the heir mingling with... slime." She hissed and Inuyasha looked down.

"I mean it woman." Kouga growled, but then felt Inuyasha pull away.

"I..I have to go.." Inuyasha lied, and then took off before anyone could stop him. He could hear both Kouga calling out to him and the woman yelling curses at him.

The sun sat down and Inuyasha felt his youkai fade completely away like how water slipped away from you hands. He gave a small sound of fear and moved to find a place to hide.

From over head, a pair of gold eyes watched the young boy.

* * *

><p>So? Review review review!<p> 


	2. Chapter One

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**InuYasha**

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people liked the little prolouge! Hope Chapter One is liked as much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Inuyasha held a stolen sword in his clawed hand, his gold amber eye focusing on the large dumb demon that towered over him. The creature was a strange purple color with long fangs that had poison dripping down, burning the foliage around it's feet. It reeked in an all, and the smell was enough to make the hanyou ill.

He knew if he was to touch one of those fangs, he could kiss his ass goodbye.

He smirked as he lept in the air, his fire rat kimono fluttering in the wind as he dropped down to the earth. He sliced into the demon's arm, slicing it half way through, only to be knock away by the other hand. His sword broke, and blood seeped from his side. He growled and dipped his claws into the crimson liquid and lept in the air once more.

"Blades of blood!*" He called, and the magic of the attack made the liquid crystalize and piece the demon's skin. It made a pained noise and stumbled back. The hanyou smirked and went for another attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!*" The demons chest came open and an orb flew free, and the demon died.

Inuyasha's victory was short lived when he fell over, blood seeping from the wound to fast. He panted heavily, trying to put pressure on the wound. He hadn't thought the demon's claws were poisoned. It was stupid of him, but he hadn't smelt it. It felt like fire in his body. He cursed softly under his breath, working to stand up.

A howling noise sent birds into the air and Inuyasha's hair stood on end. He knew it was from another demon, but he couldn't handle another fight. He moved into the trees, hoping that the demon didn't get to close. A tornado ran into opening and, when the dust settled, Inuyasha saw a wolf demon with long brown hair that was pulled high on his head.

"Kouga! Wait up!" Two voices called in union behind the wolf and Inuyasha blinked.

That name... Where have I heard it before? Inuyasha questioned himself, then saw the two that he could only imagined called to this Kouga. All together, Inuyasha gasped softly in surprise, then covered his mouth as Kouga turned, hearing the noise.

"What's wrong?" Hakkaku asked, only to receive a cold look from Kouga and the oldest put a finger to his lips.

Inuyasha watched all of this as he slowly and carefully creeped back. Being a child was one thing, back almost a hundred years ago when they met, but they were considered adults now, and he couldn't chance being found by the demons. He made sure not to look away, figuring how quick the wolf demon was.

The silence stretched on and on until Inuyasha thought Kouga had given up. He felt a small sigh of relief leave his lips before he could stop it. He then felt the wind go crazy around him and a hand on his throat.

"What do we have here?" He heard a husky voice chuckle in his ear. "A hanyou... How strange. Tell me, Flea bag, are you from that damn human village of demon hunters? Bet your mother is some humans whore." Kouga said, hatred in his voice as he regarded the humans.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha hissed, making sure to cover his claws in his own blood incase things got out of hand. "My mother is my human parent you damn drooling mongrel, and she's dead. And you'll fucking respect her!" he then bit into the hand on his neck and lept into a tree, wincing from the pain.

The wolf looked at him for a little while, then smirked.

"I've met you before... Inuyasha wasn't it? We were pups back then, neh?" Kouga then leaned against the bottom of the tree, his blue eyes focusing on his injured hand. "Well... Whatever. Who killed that sonna bitch down there." The wolf asked.

"I did." Inuyasha said, wondering why he was asking.

"Yeah right! Most of my pack is injured 'cause that bastard and you want me to believe some... Half blooded mutt took him down? Ha!" Kouga snapped. Inuyasha growled.

"Well I'm sorry if you're a bunch of weak deceased ridden things, but I did, now get over it. I need to heal." He snapped, ready to take off. He heard the wolf growl and felt the wind once more change and the same hand on his throat as he was slammed into the tree. Inuyasha's dog ears laid flat on his head as another growl ripped through his throat.

"Watch your tongue Hanyou." Kouga growled, showing his fangs. Before another thing could be said between the two, a blade was thrown at them and they separated. Below was a human, and a demon hunter as well.

"Filthy demon swine." the man sneered, a young human girl by his side with a large boomerang. She was no older then twelve.

"Weak pathedic humans!" Kouga growled, then went for the attack, claws ready to rip the mans throat out. Inuyasha moved and took the attack, not wanting the girl to have to see what he guessed was her father die in front of her. Both the humans and Kouga were shocked by this action. Inuyasha tore the wolf's hand from his shoulder and threw him back.

"We aren't bothering ya. We just killed a damn demon that I'm sure has been bothering your village. It bothered his pack and my camp. We don't want a problem." Inuyasha said, barely looking over his shoulder. The man took the girl's arm tight and pulled her back.

"Come on Sango... Don't want to mess with a half breed." The man said, and the girl looked at the injured demon with a mixed look. Part of her wanted to thank the dog for saving her father, but she also held discontent for him, since her father didn't trust him.

Kouga watched them leave and sighed, seeing Inuyasha sway a little.

"Ya shouldn't have gotten in the way... Come on. I'll take ya to my den. I owe ya that much then." he then picked the half breed up and carried him to his home, Genta and Hakkaku keeping up this time.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha took seven full days to heal from everything, but it felt nice to rest and have a nice dinner.

Kouga's pack, at first, regarded the half breed like anyone else would, but Kouga nipped that in the bud. He informed them if he found out anyone said anything to his guest that would offend him, they would personally see how cruel he could be. And this time, unlike when they were kids, the other demons seem to hold it to heart.

After that, everyone was friendly, or as friendly as he had ever experienced. He received warm meals and a nice place to sleep. He was even tended to by best healer, which he figured was the leaders doing. As for him and Kouga, they talked about damn near everything under the sun about their lives. It was strange to have someone to talk to, and the hanyou kinda hated to find out on the eighth morning that he was well.

"Well... I'm healed completely, thanks to you and your clan. I owe ya." InuYasha said, smiling as he stood to leave.

"Where are ya going off to?" Kouga asked.

"Where ever I decide to. Or where I can stop smelling your rotten breath." He smirked and was shoved playfully by the wolf.

"Alright. Whenever you're this way again, don't be a stranger. For a dog demon, you not half bad. I blame the human part for that." He jeered. Inuyasha laughed, not caring much about his dog heritage. Not after his father abandoned his mother when she went begging for his assistance in raising their child. The daiyoukai had sent her away, calling her a whore when he was the one who lied about loving her and even betrayed his mate by sleeping with his human mother. He knew only that much about his demon half of his family, and cared to know no more.

"Yeah most likely." He said, then turned. "See ya again I'm sure."

"Bye Mutt." was the last thing he heard from Kouga as he left.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

Review please!

* I'm using the english attack names for one really important reason. I speak english and when I first watched Inuyasha it was the dubs. Sorry if that pisses people off! But I'm the blasted author so XP

AN: I know, no Sesshomaru yet right. I'm evil. But it's how it is. Bwa ha ha


	3. Chapter Two

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**InuYasha**

****Author's Notes: ****Thank you who are reading and reviewing! I am like super happy that people are liking this story. Thanks again and again and again!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Inuyasha sat up a small camp along the base of a mountain, and finished just as the last sliver of sun slipped below the the far horizon and the last bit of the moon came into view. Inuyasha watched it, as if it would decide it wanted to be a new moon and he was rendered powerless.

He already felt tired and weak, the looming new moon doing this to him. He just wanted to sleep like he had with the wolves, but that felt so long ago. It was only a month or so.

Inuyasha moved closer to the fire, stifling a yawn. He looked over his shoulder, getting this feeling he was being watched, he often had this feeling as the new moon came closer, and on that night, he wasn't sure, but he had a small feeling of always being protected.

He shook his head, knowing that such thoughts would get him killed, and he looked at the mountain. He wondered just how many demons could be in the caves. Would he be like Kouga's pact and there be families? Or would it be several alone demons that just decided to live in one area. Like humans. Inuyasha often didn't understand how demons could hate humans and the same otherwise. Sure there were some dumb ass demons who would kill them to eat, but they tried to kill everything. And humans killed to eat, so what was wrong with demons doing so. Because some ate the meat raw? He shook his head once more, blaming those thoughts on his loneliness and hope that one day demons and humans could live happily together, so people like him could fit in.

Time passed slowly that night, and Inuyasha found himself laying on the grass on his back, staring at the stars. He hadn't smelt a demon all night, and figured he might be in luck. His eyes began to drift shut and he didn't realize he was beginning to fall asleep.

This was short lived, however, when there was suddenly a large amount of light fill the sky and Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if his youkai was losing it's goddamn mind. His golden eyes went wide for two reasons. One, as his youkai was freaking out, his body was feeling pain like he had never felt before and it was taking every fiber of his being to not scream. The second reason, the moon, which was so close to being a new moon a few minutes ago, was now completely full.

What could cause this? Inuyasha questioned in his mind, though it was more choppy. He felt like his heart would explode from how fast it was beating and his claws dug at the dirt underneath his hands. Just when he thought he couldn't get any worse, he sensed a demon.

He turned his head barely, and for a moment, doubted the creature coming close to him was a demon. He looked, from a far, angelic and he moved with such perfection that Inuyasha was being to believe that maybe God had sent him an angel to either rid him of this pain, or of this world. The creature was taller then Inuyasha, even from afar he could tell. He had long silver hair, that had a bluer tint to it compared to Inuyasha's, He wore complete white, or so Inuyasha could make out from his pain.

As the man, which he decided was so, came closer, Inuyasha realized that his first feeling was correct. This thing of perfection was in fact a demon, with two maroon strips on each cheek and a crescent moon in deep purple on his head. His wardrobe was mostly white, with a large breast plate of armor that had spikes on his shoulder. The sleeve of the kimono had a red design, though Inuyasha couldn't totally describe it now.

"S...Stay away." Inuyasha managed to say, his body twisted with pain on the ground. The demon didn't listen, didn't even act like he heard him. His face was perfectly composed, as if he wasn't watching some pathetic creature squirm and twist with pain he couldn't understand. Instead, he reached down and stroked Inuyasha's hair from his face, which had became sweaty and sticky.

"Breathe, young one." The demon said softly, though it held no compassion. Inuyasha, for reasons unknown to him, tried to obey the strange demon, keeping his golded eyes locked into the others that matched in color. That was the only similarity Inuyasha saw with them as well. Inuyasha's own eyes held a wildness that came with living on your own, protecting ones self, and growing a little hard to the world, along with a child-like innocence that couldn't fade. This demon that stood over him, his eyes were cooling pools of experience and skill, eyes of a noble. Inuyasha had seen eyes similar to these when he was a child, when his mother was alive. It was the eyes of his human grandfather. Though his were black eyes, and not nearly as stunning.

"W...Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, the pain starting to lessen a little as his youkai seemed to hum for the demon over him. The demon showed no emotion to his face as he watched the younger boy below him.

"My name is Sesshomaru. My father is the lord of the western lands, and soon I will be the heir... And I am your brother." He said these things without his mask slipping, but in his eyes, there was a small amount of amusement when Inuyasha recoiled from his touch.

"M...My what?" He stammered.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: So? What do you think about that? I honestly almost ended with Sesshomaru's last dialog, but I figured people would like to see Inuyasha's reaction. And for those of you who don't understand what I'm doing with Inuyasha's family here is a breif rundown.

Izayoi and Inutaisho slept together because Inutaisho was cheating on Sesshomaru's mom *Who I think's name is Tsukiko?*. It was a one night stand and Izayoi got pregant. She went to the demon lord to tell him, because Inutaisho had told her he loved her, and was sent away. In short Inutaisho abandons Izayoi and his unborn son. Sesshomaru's mother then left Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru went in search for his half demon half brother, thus why he was watching him in the prologue. There, now that is that. More details are to be given later.


	4. Chapter Three

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The night air was cold on Inuyasha's skin and his heart seemed to finally calmed, his youkai becoming quiet once more and he stared at the man who claimed to be his kin.

Sesshomaru's hand still rest on Inuyasha's forehead, but his eyes were on the moon. "Well... It seems father has been dealt a fatal wound..." Sesshomaru said with no care at all. Inuyasha watched him, then looked at the moon.

"Is that why...?" he asked, noticing now that the moon had a strange tint of blue to it. Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou and nodded.

"Yes... Our clan is the dog clan of the moon. The goddess of the moon has blessed our family for years, until father sent your human mother away... After that, the goddess has sought to destroy him." Sesshomaru didn't show if this angered him or if he thought it was just, but Inuyasha sneered.

"Do you expect me to feel sorry? That man left my mother with the burden of raising something like me." He growled lightly. "I hope he dies slowly and painfully." He added for good measure. He heard Sesshomaru growl softly, and turned, expecting the full daiyoukai to attack him, but instead he was sniffing the air.

"Well you just might get that wish... Come Inuyasha." And with that Sesshomaru stood. Inuyasha didn't know if he should follow or not, but he didn't move fast enough he guessed, because before he could think, he was lifted up by his forearm by the older man.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" He asked, anger in his voice, as Sesshomaru dragged him.

"We're going to the palace of the western lands... Now hold on" And before Inuyasha could protest, Sesshomaru pulled him close and then turned into a glowing ball of energy.

XxXxXx

When they arrived, it was sunrise. When they became solid again, Inuyasha fell to the ground, as if hugging it.

"The hell!" he yelled. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me you... you... pretty boy!" He snarled, only to earn a disapproving look that honestly made the half breed feel remorse for the insult.

They were in a large room, and Inuyasha figured it was some meeting hall. The door that was across the room from them opened and Inuyasha sat up. A sweet but powerful scent washed over them and a woman with her hair pulled up on each side of her head walked into the room.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said smoothy, but somehow Inuyasha could tell he was surprised. The woman looked from him to Sesshomaru.

"Tell me son... Is that my fire rat kimono?" The woman asked, and Inuyasha realized she was talking about his kimono. He wrapped his arms around it, or more himself.

"I got this from my mother." he growled, ready to fight to the death for it. The woman demon was surprised at the boldness and smiled. Sesshomaru looked at his mother.

"I gave it to the human woman the same day father sent her on her way. It was the most I could offer her at the time. And if I remember correctly, you gave it to me. I had all rights to give it to whom I wanted." Sesshomaru said. His mother looked back at her own son, missing the face of surprise Inuyasha had from that bit of information.

"I wondered why I've never seen you wear it... Red more suits him anyway. You would look to... Washed out with red on." She said, then moved past her son to his half brother. "What is your name?" She asked, and Inuyasha rose, looking into her eyes. Her voice was soft, but held a bit of an edge to it.

"Inuyasha..." He said, and the woman smiled, her clawed hand coming up to his face slowly. Inuyasha withdrew, only to hear a laugh that sounded like soft bells leave the woman.

"Come now Inuyasha. You may be my mates rejected child, but I'm not as cold as he... Not in that way. I have a mothers love after all." She said.

"Mother... Don't." Sesshomaru said, and the woman pulled away.

"Oh how dare my only perfect son speak to his mother with such disrespect!" She said too dramatically. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and was a little surprised that his newly found half brother didn't.

"He doesn't like to be touched by those he doesn't know... How is our father?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject before Inuyasha could ask how he knew that or accuse him for doing the same thing.

"He is... stable for now." The woman said. "Do you plan on taking this one to him?"

"He has asked for it... But it is his choice." Sesshomaru said, casting a glance to Inuyasha. The hanyou wasn't happy that they were acting like he couldn't hear them.

"I might be a half breed, but I have ears. If you're going to talk about me, then talk to me." He snapped. Sesshomaru turned to fully look at him.

"We know you can hear us, but it is our conversation. We were merely talk about you for a moment." Sesshomaru said smoothy, and Inuyasha felt like a child being scolded for walking in on one of his grandfather's meetings. "But since you are so concerned, do you wish to see our father before he dies?"

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen before he could stop it. His heart seemed to stop for a moment and he couldn't breath. So this was how he'd meet his father... On his death bed? It seemed strange.

"If I say no... What will you do?" Inuyasha questioned, wanting to know his options. He didn't trust anyone, not right off the bat.

"I will do nothing Inuyasha. This is your decision." Sesshomaru seemed to know the boy would ask this. "But it will be the only time you would get to see him." He added.

Inuyasha bit his lip, something he did when he was nervous, and then looked at the demons directly.

"I'll see him." Inuyasha said.

XxXxXx

Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha he needed to be clean before stepping foot in front of the lord of the house. Inuyasha took it as an insult instantly, and he commented that you couldn't wash away hanyou.

"But you can dirt." Sesshomaru replied, not being fazed at all by Inuyasha's hostility. "Now come. I'll get you clean clothes so your kimono can be cleaned properly. Aikiko." A demon woman, a bird demon, who was walking in an ajoined hallway, turned and instantly moved to Sesshomaru's side.

"Yes my lord." She said, barely glancing at Inuyasha.

"Take Inuyasha to the bath and help him get cleaned up. Midori will bring him clothes." He said, then turned to look at Inuyasha. "I have to get a few things in order... Do not cause too much of a fuss." And then the daiyoukai left.

The bird demon seemed to change her appearance instantly, covering her mouth and nose in one go. "Come on you filthy hanyou." She said, her voice holding hostility. Inuyasha followed, not even bothering with the woman.

The bathhouse was huge and he could smell the clean in the air. He wasn't able to enjoy it for long because the bird demon gripped his wrist too hard and tossed him into the area to wash, and roughly removed his clothes. She only was able to do so because Inuyasha didn't fight her. She washed him in water too cold, but he didn't say anything. And she was too rough on his hair and ears, but he didn't complain. He offered to do it himself, but she snarled.

"And have Sesshomaru-sama punish me. Good try you mongrel." She snapped and rinsed him quickly. Water went into his dog ears and he couldn't help but shake his head, earning a cry from the woman before she hit him.

He then was able to then soak in the hot tub. He smelt a cat demon walk in and turned to see her.

"Sesshomaru-sama said you can go back to your duties... I'll take care of the half breed from her." She said, holding a silk kimono in her hands.

XxXxXx

Once he was pronounced as preventable as he could be, being what he was, he was lead to Sesshomaru by another demon. As he was passed about, their hostility grew. He felt more uncomfortable then when it was just the bird demon.

When he join his brother, Sesshomaru looked the boy over. He touched his hair, that another demon had tied up out of his face.

"Did you ask for this?" he asked, his eyes watching his brother.

"Doesn't matter..." Inuyasha said, not meeting his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, figuring what happened. He knew each demon servant he assigned to take care of his brother, and he would punish them after his father's passing.

"Come... Father will be passing by sun down." Sesshomaru said, then lead them down to a large chamber door. Inuyasha looked at the door and then felt nervous. "Do you want to go alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's how I normally do things." He said, then took a deep breath. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to that.

"Alright... I'll be out here." And with that, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: Oh yeah, totally have to wait to see their conversation! I'm evil!


	5. Chapter Four

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

Author's note: This chapter is kinda sad, you have been totally warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Inuyasha felt so tiny in the room. Like he was a child. He could smell so many things, sex, anger, flowers. But the strongest of these things were blood. Blood from his father. Blood from the man who turned away the woman he impregnated, knowing what she would give birth to. Inuyasha's eyes found a bed that was off the ground. On that bed was a man who looked a lot like him, and a lot like his half brother he had met the night before. Slowly, unsure, he walked over to it side. He wanted to see his father's face, see the face of the man he hated.

"A...Are you...?" Inutaisho started, only to break off coughing.

"My name is Inuyasha... My mother's name was Izayoi... And you are my father, correct?" He asked coldly, bitterly. The man, who's eyes matched his own in color, looked at him.

"Inuyasha... I would have given you the same name... I have failed you, my boy." He reached out to grab Inuyasha's hand, but the half breed recoiled.

"I am not your 'boy'. You made that perfectly clear when you sent my mother away to live a life in hell for baring a half demon child." He sneered. The demon on the bed seemed to go weak, and Inuyasha felt a little bit of remorse for what he said, but not enough to take it back.

"You're right... And no matter how much I wish I could change that, it wont happen." Inutaisho looked Inuyasha over. "You're going to be a powerful man... You can hardly tell there is human in you." The demon smiled. "I...I wish to give you something... Something that will help you through the rest of your life..." He forced himself to sit upright, then looked around. "Damn that woman... She must have placed them away from me..." He went to stand and Inuyasha, no matter how much he hated the man for abandoning his mother, couldn't help but help him.

"Where are you wanting to go?" he asked, letting his father use him as a crutch. The man pointed towards a corner and they moved slowly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... That this is the only thing I can give you. Your brother... Have you talked much to him?"

"As much as I can for just meeting him." Inuyasha said, not sure what else to say. Inutaisho seemed to give him a look, but then smiled.

"Leave it to my heir to follow my word while disobeying me at the same time." He chuckled, but it turned into violent coughs that made him double over, and Inuyasha tried to hold him upright, only to get blood on his hands. Inutaisho cried out in pain.

"A...Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, feeling panic. When Inutaisho didn't answer, Inuyasha looked at the door. "Se..Sesshomaru!" he called, his voice holding his unsure fear. "Help!" he added for good measure.

The door opened and Sesshomaru moved to the other side of their father and together they moved the dying demon back to the bed. Inutaisho clutched Sesshomaru's arm tightly, and Inuyasha looked away, feeling like he was being rejected again. He wasn't even good enough to hold onto when in pain.

"S...Sesshomaru... Bring me my swords." Inutaisho finally whispered, the pain dying down. Sesshomaru nodded and went to the farthest corner from them and brought back three swords.

One had a large orb on the top and Inuyasha felt a purely evil presence from it. So much so that he felt his ears lower and he growled, the fine hairs on the back of his neck rising from their place. Inutaisho smiled, patting his son's hand softly, to softly for a demon lord.

"Fear not... It can not attack... It is sealed now..." The man said weakly. He picked up two swords that looked very simular. He handed one to Sesshomaru and then the other to Inuyasha. "To my sons... I leave my two fangs... The Tetsusaiga for my youngest son... To help protect him... And the tenseiga for my eldest... To make sure he will always be able too..." The man broke off, couching blood up. Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to see the man die. He had watched his mother pass, he couldn't bare the idea of seeing his father die too.

"Inuyasha... You may go to the hall if you wish." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha shook his head, he would stay only for the fact that he didn't want to abandon his father, he didn't want to be like that. Slowly, as if time slowed just for the demon lord, the scent of death filled the room. Neither brother spoke and Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha out of the room.

The hanyou clung to the sword his father placed in his hand like a life line, and he didn't notice the tear that went down his cheek.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: see I told ya, sad!

And I bet you're wondering, why did you make Inutaisho such a good guy after abandoning Inuyasha, and here's the reason. He is a dying man, and in such realizes the mistakes of his life. I never said Inuyasha forgave him, because he hadn't. But he does respect him as his father.


	6. Chapter Five

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Inuyasha could smell the smoke. The flesh of his father burning, and he could smell that not a single soul cried. He refused to watch, and he even said he rather have some poison injected into his body then watch that man and have to respect him.

So he sat in a tree far from the castle. Sesshomaru had ordered him not to go far, so he had to disobey. Did he honestly expect him to just take this new family in with open arms? They had two hundred years or so to search for him, but instead they rejected him.

_Leave it to my heir to follow my word while disobeying me at the same time._

Inuyasha didn't understand what that meant, or why the old man had this idea that he and Sesshomaru should know each other more. He growled, looking at the sword he hadn't let go of since it had been handed to him.

He didn't want it, but he didn't know how to reject it. He should have asked the demon that before he died. He seemed to have it down, how to reject someone. He sighed, his head resting on his knee. He could smell rain, it was going to be a terrible storm. Enough to put out the corps.

"Inuyasha."

The halfbreed turned quickly, almost falling from the tree. He hadn't smelt his brother approach nor heard him. If he had wished to kill him, he could have. He looked down at Sesshomaru and the youkai looked up at him. "Come down here please."

Something in the hanyou knew the demon didn't use the p word often and that he should feel honored, but he still refused.

"Why, so you can tell me I'm not welcome back at that damn castle. Well, here's a news flash, I had no want to go back. Thanks for letting me see the old man, but I wont dirty up anything else there." he then looked at the sword. "And take this... I'm not one who you can buy love."

Sesshomaru sighed, then made one swift leap up and was on the same branch as his brother, though he was still standing.

"Inuyasha.. It wasn't your fault." Sesshomaru said. Those words felt like cold water on the hanyou's soul and he let out a low growl.

"Don't you dare act like you know what's going on in my head!" He snapped, his eyes burning with fire.

For a moment, he thought Sesshomaru was going to say he did know, like he was some book, but it never came.

"You have no where to go Inuyasha... Just come back. You're welcomed by me, and I'm the lord of this land now. That's all you need." Sesshomaru's words were chosen carefully, and the hanyou knew this.

"I don't want to go back there... His scent is there." Inuyasha admitted without realizing it. Sesshomaru then sat next to his brother.

"Where do you plan on going? Surely not back to that wolf pack." Sesshomaru said.

"They are... Wait... How the hell do you know that?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

_Leave it to my heir to follow my word while disobeying me at the same time._

Those words echoed again, and they all seemed to make perfect sense.

"You've... been watching me haven't you? The old man... He acted like I should have known you my whole life... And then he..." Inuyasha then felt anger boil over and he shoved the sword at Sesshomaru. "Go to hell!" he snapped before getting down, ready to run off. He barely taken two steps when an arm wrapped around his middle and picked him up like a large rug, flung over a shoulder.

"I have been watching over you... Your whole life, ever since your mother died." Sesshomaru confessed. "I watched and protected you the best I could, with the order he gave me. And now you will at least eat a meal with me." And, no matter the protest Inuyasha gave, they moved back to the castle.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable to say the least.

Next to him was Sesshomaru, and infront of him was his mother, Tsukiko*. They both seemed so elegant and graceful doing even the most simplest of acts, eating.

The table had all kinds of food, mostly meat, which made Inuyasha's mouth water with the smell of how it was seasoned. He wasn't sure if he should eat though, since he had been all but dragged back against his will.

"Inuyasha-kun... You should try this." Tsukiko said, cutting a slice of meat off and slipping it to his plate. Inuyasha looked at it, then his chopsticks. It had been years since he used them, and he could barely remember how to hold them. He watched the other two, not knowing he was making them think he was nervous of some attack or something. "Darling, we're eating dinner already, you have no need to worry about your little bottom."

Inuyasha's face flushed at the woman's words. "As a matter of fact I wasn't worried about it until you said something." he snapped, expecting them to both turn on him. Sesshomaru was only his half brother, after all, and the woman... Well she had absolutely no reason to be kind. But instead he heard her soft laughter that reminded him of bells.

"Then why do you keep eying both myself and my son?" She asked, but not in a cold way, just in a simple 'explain yourself' mannor.

"I...I..." he didn't know if he should say it, it was a little embarrassing.

"He doesn't know how to use chopsticks." Sesshomaru said bluntly, then took another bite of food. Inuyasha glared at him.

"If you knew that then why didn't you help or something." he growled out.

"You didn't ask." Sesshomaru replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha admitted another growl, but it wasn't very long when he felt soft small hands around his own. Hand that reminded him of his mother's.

"To take it like so." Tsukiko said, placing one stick in his hand firmly, then placed the other in between his index finger and thumb. "Then that one there, and you move it with a pivoting movement." She explain, her voice soft in his dog ears. Her warm breath made the appendages twitch ever so slightly.

He picked up the chunk of meat and brought it to his mouth, not dropping it. He ate it happily, feeling a little proud, though he knew it was stupid.

"Good boy." Tsukiko said, patting his head before returning to her seat. Inuyasha blushed, but continued eating. He didn't notice his brother's watching eyes.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: I know nothing major, and the next few chapters are just the getting to know Sesshomaru chapters, so they wont be to god dang interesting, but if you stick around, two things will happen. One, Kouga will come back *YAY* and two, epic plotting that's what! Review review review. I tend to stop writing without motivation!


	7. Chapter Six

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think. He had been treated well, or as well as a hanyou could be treated, since he arrived, and the abuse hadn't even came from the mother of his half brother, or the man himself. He didn't understand that at all.

He had been asked to stay the night, though he had a feeling that Sesshomaru would have locked him in a room anyway if he said no. So here he was, sitting in a room watching the sun set from a window. He was worried, not knowing if the moon was still going to be full or if it would be a new moon. He looked at the door, wondering what would happen if the moon cycle had returned to normal.

He was just about to start to pace when there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha turned and was surprised to see Tsukiko. She was wearing a light colored kimono, and her hair drew up in a loose bun. She also smelt of tears.

"Are you comfortable here Inuyasha?" She asked, reaching out to touch his cheek. He didn't react on the feeling to jerk away. He wasn't use to being touched.

"As comfortable as I can be..." he said. She looked out the window and then pet his hair.

"You know the moon isn't going to go back to the cycle it was on... You don't have to worry about turning human on the new moon." She said, her fingers snagging a tangle in his hair and she went to carefully work it out.

"Oh that's... Wait how did you...?" he turned, looking at her face. She looked so peaceful and soft.

"You're a Inu Hanyou. Our clan, our breed, is blessed by the moon, it would only make sense you would lose your youkai energy on the night the moon abandons us. All dog demons are weak on that night." She said, giving him a small smile. "Also Sesshomaru was always gone on those nights. I figured he would be watching over you."

"Why would he?" he asked, still not really believe that the dog demon had watched him his whole life.

"Inuyasha... He isn't like your father, and he isn't like me. He cares about your well being more then anything. He is the only one who didn't hate your existence even once." She then frowned. "I hated both you and your mother at first... I hated that my mate would break our bond... And he didn't even love that woman." She then sighed. "And I was even more angry when she came to this kingdom with his child in her womb. Your mother... She was truly one of a kind for a human. She moved through the castle without showing her fear, and she hid the scent off her until the very end. When my mate told her... Told her to leave," She frowned. "That was when I realized I hated the wrong person. Your mother then let her fear free. But I think it was more from the fact that she realized she would be raising a child by herself... And I felt sorry for ever feeling hate towards her and her unborn child. And I hated my mate then. I left for my kingdom that day. And my son... He went to aid your mother in small ways." She touched the fire rat kimono. "Like this... She most likely used this to protect herself a lot."

He didn't know what to say to that. The way she spoke, he couldn't be upset that she hated him once. That she hated his mother. It was strange that anyone could speak about hating another with such a soft caring voice.

"My son watched your mother's funneral... He wanted to take you here, but your father forbid him from talking to you. That was the last time he spoke to Inutaisho... But he obeyed him. He had no choice. One must obey their alpha." She smiled. "Even I obeyed him still after I left. I was never able to mate with another... Lord knows I could have." She said, then sighed. "I'm rambling. Well... I wanted to make sure you were okay... Sorry for you having to listen to some crazy old bitch ramble about her dead mate and her perfect son." She said softly.

"No... It's kinda nice to have someone to talk to, or listen to even... And I'm fine." he said, trying to sound alright. She patted his head softly, her hands soft despite the demonic power just below her skin.

"It's alright to feel sad about his passing Inuyasha... Even if you hate him... It's okay." And with that, she left him alone in a room that was only lit by moon light.

XxXxXx

Sesshomaru was standing in the hall when Inuyasha stepped out the following day. He was wearing his armor and had two swords at his side. His arms were crossed and his eyes on the floor. It was a surprisingly inelegant pose for the daiyoukai, or what Inuyasha had seen of him, and he stopped and stared for a few moments.

"Does something interest you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked simply, moving to stand up right, and Inuyasha looked away.

"Well... I was a little surprised to see you here." The hanyou muttered, crossing his arms. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I've came to tell you breakfast is ready and that afterwards we will be training with tetsusaiga. You'll need to know how it works after all." Sesshomaru said, his voice smooth and left no room for argument, though that wouldn't stop Inuyasha.

"I told you I don't want the stupid sword..." He said, in a huff.

"Father left it for you, so you will keep it. And I will make sure you can use it well in you need it to protect yourself when you leave." Sesshomaru said, moving past the boy. "Or you'll stay longer." Sesshomaru added as he left for the breakfast hall. Inuyasha watched him go, and then sighed, following him at a distance.

"Fine, whatever..." he said, sulking as he went.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: God so sorry about the wait! I've been dealing with tons of crap in real life... But finally I've finished this chapter! Yay.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

The wind blew Inuyasha's hair into his face and a little went into his mouth. He reached up and removed it as he continued to follow Sesshomaru. They had been walking for lord only knew how long, and Inuyasha wondered why. He held the sword he had told Sesshomaru he didn't want tightly, almost like a life line. The scene around them changed from lush green forest to a brown rocky canyon with large walls. Once they were in the middle of it, Sesshomaru stopped, turning towards Inuyasha and studied him carefully for a few minutes.

"Let me see the sword." he said simply, holding his hand out. Inuyasha almost refused, but didn't and placed it in Sesshomaru's pale palm. Inuyasha's fingers brushed the surprisingly rough skin and he looked up at Sesshomaru. He would have thought his hands as smooth as Tsukiko's, since they were so much alike. They even looked like they would be smooth.

"So why are we all the way out here? All we're going to do is sparing right?" he asked, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru gave him an amused look, though Inuyasha didn't see it since he looked away.

"No, Inuyasha, you need to see what all the tetsusgai can do. So come close so you wont get caught in the damage." he said simply as he pulled the sword free. Inuyasha gasped as the sword that had the appearance that it couldn't even slice butter changed into a large thick blade. He stared at it with wide eyes. "Are you impressed now?" he heard Sesshomaru's voice that held a small amount of amusement.

"Well... Damn." Inuyasha said. He blinked twice however when Sesshomaru flicked his forehead. "The hell!" Inuyasha yelled, only to get flicked again.

"That is unbecoming langauge for a son or brother of a daiyoukai. As your new alpha I wont have it." Sesshomaru said, his eyes serious.

"My new alpha? Yeah right!" Inuyasha said, jumping back to avoid another flick. "I'm not part of anyone's pack or clan." He added, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru gave him a look that he couldn't read, but he felt a little guilty for saying it. But he couldn't dwell on it because Sesshomaru was soon by his side again. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Just relax and use your nose." Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha and lifted the sword in the air and then, before Inuyasha could totally understand, the sword moved down and wind went crazy. Half the mountain was gone. "That is called the wind scar. That is only one of the many types of attacks this sword possesses, and the easiest to learn. I will start you with this, do you understand?" Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's smooth voice in his left ear, the warmth of his breath sending a shiver down his spine.

"So this is where the old man's power was?" He asked, unable to not be impressed. "What does the other sword do?" He turned in Sesshomaru's hold, their faces close and Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's breath tickle his lips. "Bet it's more amazing then this one." He added, figuring that was how it was. Sesshomaru was their fathers pure blood son, his heir.

"It can bring back the dead, and that's it." Sesshomaru said, not showing if he was disappointed by this or not. Inuyasha's eyes widened, surprised at the swords ability.

"Wow... No wonder he left it for you." Inuyasha said. "That's the coolest. Anyone could kill someone with a sword..."

"Yes... I suppose that's true." Sesshomaru said, and a ghost of a smile touched his lips. "But I want you to work on using yours." He then handed the sword, which was back to the small useless form, to Inuyasha and turned him around.

XxXxXx

The sun had set before Sesshomaru decided they should head back. Inuyasha was panting heavily, sweat trickling down his face and neck, tickling his chest and nipples, and dipping lower. It pooled in his underarms and between his legs. He smelt horrible and he had dirt smudges on his face. He looked worn and tired, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Damn this is harder then you made it look. Do we have to head back?" Inuyasha asked, leaning heavily on the sword he had stabbed into the rock with ease.

"No. And watch your tongue Inuyasha." Sesshomaru then moved to help his brother stand. He was sure the sword was heavy for the boy, and he wanted to head home before his half brother fainted. He pulled the sword from the ground and sheathed it before holding his brother close to his chest. "We'll come back tomorrow after breakfast and after we see Mother off. She has her own land to rule."

"Aww Tsukiko is leaving... That sucks." He muttered, feeling himself hold onto his brother like he would no one else. He didn't know why he even trusted the youkai to hold onto him in such a weak state. "OW!" He exclaimed when Sesshomaru flicked him again. "I didn't say a damn curse word you pri...OW!" Before the fight could last to long, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closer and changed into a ball of energy and they traveled back to Sesshomaru's home.

The palace was quiet, but Inuyasha knew there were people there. They were always there. He would see them once Sesshomaru had retired or had to leave him, even for a moment. He couldn't help but hate those moments. Not because Sesshomaru wasn't around, though he felt lonier then he ever remembered being in his life when Sesshomaru was gone, but when the servants came out, even for a moment, they would say things. Thing he had almost forgot were true. Things that Tsukiko and Sesshomaru made him forget in their moments of kindness.

"Is something wrong, Little Brother?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the boy with a steady gaze. "You seem to be worried about something."

"Nothings wrong... And it's weird to hear you call me that. It's Inuyasha, okay?" Inuyasha replied, unable to meet Sesshomaru's eyes when he lied. Sesshomaru noticed this, but let it go for now.

"But you are my little brother. I see nothing wrong with me calling you as such. Or atleast just brother. You may do the same if you want." Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha into the bath house and sat him down. "I wouldn't mind hearing it." His hands then began to undress his brother, only to send the poor hanyou into a panic.

"What the hell are you doing? OW!" He glared at Sesshomaru as one of his clawed hands covered his forehead.

"I mean it Inuyasha, if you don't mind you manners I'll be forced to spank you like a child. And do not think I wont." He then removed Inuyasha's hand and removed the fire rat kimono. "As to what I'm doing, I'm undressing you so we may bathe. You can't stand on your own due to lack of energy, and I do not wish to see you scrubbed raw by anoth servant, so I will make sure that doesn't happen personally."

"That's weird..." Inuyasha said, not wanting to get flicked again. "We're both men. Isn't that... wrong?"

"We're also brothers, and men bathe together all the time, even humans. We're not going to be intimate or anything, so there is nothing wrong with it." Sesshomaru then removed Inuyasha's bottoms. "And in demon society it's not wrong for two men to mate. Sometimes it's only logical for survival." Sesshomaru then stood and began to undress himself, leaving his half brother naked where he sat him.

"Survival? How is that?" Inuyasha asked, curious about demon culture and the idea of mating with a man for survival. It sounded weird to him.

"Well... Pretend you are injured and that wolf was the only one around to protect you. If you mate with him, you get some of his strength to heal with, and also he will have to protect you because of the bond you share. Though I wouldn't go mating with wolves if I were you. They are very cold at times, even if your friend wolf isn't. They don't like outsiders often."

"Mate with Kouga? That's just to weird. He's like a brother. I couldn't..." He stopped, noticing Sesshomaru was staring at him. "What?" He asked, feeling as if he did something wrong.

"Nothing..." Sesshomaru said, looking away. "Continue with what you were saying." He added, waving his hand like it didn't matter.

"Geez. Don't just give me that damn look and then say it's nothing. What?" Inuyasha said, his eyes watching Sesshomaru. He also threw the curse in there to atleast make him face him, but it didn't seem to work.

"It's nothing Inuyasha... Just continue."

"Fine." he sighed. "I couldn't possibly mate with anyone anyway. Who'd want to mate with a dirty hanyou." He said with a matter of fact tone in his voice. Sesshomaru turned then and their eyes met, and Inuyasha had the feeling he did something wrong again.

"Inuyasha..." Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru sighed, grabbing a thin yukata that hung on the wall and went to the door. "What is it?" he asked once he opened the door. Inuyasha could smell that it was the bird demon, and she seemed happy.

"My lord, I have merely brought you a towel and a change of clothes." She said, her voice sounding like a song. Inuyasha's ear's laid against his head, remembering how she had spoken so coldly and hatefully to him. How she had been to rough around his ears. Now she sounded lovely, and he wished he could have known her like this.

"Did you bring my brother clothes as well?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice cold towards her, and Inuyasha was surprised. Sesshomaru was never cold, atleast not to him. He didn't think it was possible. He could even smell the change in his mood. He wondered why.

"Y..Your brother? No my lord... I was unaware he was with you..." She tried to sound the same, but Inuyasha knew she hated to think about him. He was a hanyou, they were repulsive and despised. "I...I'll bring him clothes now. Forgive me." She bowed and left, her scent changing as well. Sesshomaru closed the door and turned, looking at Inuyasha. A silence stretched over them, it was uncomfortable and Inuyasha squirmed a little bit.

"Lets rinse you off... You're sweat isnt' the best smell in the world, and neither is mine." Sesshomaru said, moving to pick Inuyasha up. They moved to a stool and Sesshomaru sat Inuyasha there and began to rinse him and wash his body. He then moved to Inuyasha's hair, lathering a softly smelling soap in it that wouldn't be to strong for either of them. "You're ears... Tell me if I happen to be to rough..." Sesshomaru said softly as he focused on what he was doing. He moved to wash the soft triangles and only pulled once, but apologized and didn't do it again. When he rinsed the soap off, he made sure not to get the water in Inuyasha's ears, even though the hanyou didn't mention how he hated it.

"Thank you..." Inuyasha muttered once it was finished, and he then turned. "Want me to wash your back and hair too?" he offered.

"You do not have to Inuyasha. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." Sesshomaru said.

"You said it's fine, right. Since we are brothers?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "So if it's fine, then I'm okay." He notice Sesshomaru's ghost of a smile for a moment, but then the demon turned.

"Alright. If you're okay." Sesshomaru said, allowing the hanyou to wash him.

Once they were finished, Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha to his feet and aided him to the large warm water. They got inside and Inuyasha let out a sigh of comfort.

"This is wonderful... If I could stay in a hot spring for the rest of my life, I think I'd do it." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"I don't think you'd look as... nice if you were all shriveled up." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Geez... Ruining all the fun of it." Inuyasha said, lightly splashing his brother in the face.

Sesshomaru retaliated, only to have Inuyasha splash again, this time with more effort. This only started a war. They both began to splash eachother and then Sesshomaru, with a wicked little grin, dunked Inuyasha. The hanyou came up swinging and tacked Sesshomaru under instead. It lasted a while of splashing and dunking, Inuyasha laughing loudly while Sesshomaru would chuckle softly hear and there. It would have lasted all night if, when Inuyasha had once more pushed Sesshomaru under the water and continued to hold him there, the door opened and the bird demon walked into the room.

"What are you doing to Lord Sesshomaru you vile mutt!" She yelled, ready to throw something at the hanyou. The smile on Inuyasha's face vanished and he moved off Sesshomaru's head. The demon lord came to the surface, only to smell the new comer. He also noticed how his brothers demeter changed as well.

"What did you say to my brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly to the woman, who bowed low.

"I...I thought he was trying to kill you m'lord..." She said. "I did not..." Sesshomaru growled, and both the woman and Inuyasha backed away from him.

"Do you honestly think my own brother would try and kill me... I think you were just waiting for a chance to bring him down. Do not think you will go unpunished." Sesshomaru then looked at his brother, only to look back at the woman. "You will have your tongue cut from your mouth. That seems like a fitting punishment since you are unable to control what comes off it. You will leave us now, but I will deliver this punishment later."

"W..Wait Sesshomaru! Y..You can't just cut out her tongue! She didn't do anything that terrible!" Inuyasha looked at the woman. "She thought I was hurting you, isn't only natural to try and protect ones lord?"

"Inuyasha... Do not speak out of turn." Sesshomaru said.

"But..." Inuyasha felt the demon lord grip his face, bringing him close and out of the water.

"Be silent Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled, and the hanyou felt his ears fall flush to his skull.

"Thank you my lord for only wanting to take my tongue." The bird demon said finally, though both the daiyoukai and the hanyou could smell her tears. "I'll leave your brother's clothes here... I'll be honored to receive any punishment you see fit." She then bowed once more, and left.

"How could you do that?" Inuyasha asked, even though his half brother held him in the air but his face alone.

"Why must you be so... uncivil." Sesshomaru said, then dropped the boy. He left the hot spring and got dressed before leaving, all the while not looking back at the hanyou.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: So... This is longer for those of you who've been wishing for such. So I hope you're pleased with me and will leave a Kitsune snack on the table for me? Na Na? Anyway, review review review. I can't ask that enough! I hope you all are happy. And to me making Tsukiko leave, she'll be back later, I promise! I love her to much to abandon her now. *Little plot bunny: but you thought about killing her... Me: I changed my mind after I liked her more in the last chapter! PB:Ohhhh.*


	9. Chapter Eight

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling, feeling uncomfortable again. Sesshomaru hadn't spoken to him since their bath, and dinner had been very award. Tsukiko hadn't joined them either, saying she needed to sleep for her trip tomorrow. And now, it was close to midnight.

Inuyasha wondered if he should just leave. That's what he normally did when he wasn't wanted anymore. But for some reason it hurt more to think about leaving here. Since Tsukiko and Sesshomaru didn't hate him, not like everyone else. He didn't want to go and bother Kouga again, mainly since the clan wasn't his biggest friend and he had heard some of the things they had said about him. He sighed, rolling over to his side and curled into a ball, trapping in his own body heat. He closed his eyes, and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha almost wondered if he had truly fallen asleep, but there was no sun light in the room.

He got up carefully, making sure not to make a noise, then went to the door. In his hand was the sword, in case there were problems. He slid the door open and stepped back, seeing the bird demon. She had her eyes on the ground and she didn't say anything. He could smell the blood in her mouth. Slowly she looked up and their eyes met, and he could see the tears. She then reached for him, and he pulled away. He didn't know why, but he was scared. Her eyes looked down once more and she backed up. She then touched her forehead, dragging her finger down like a crescent moon and then pointed at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru wants me?" he asked, watching her. She nodded. He bit his lip, but nodded too. "Show me where he is... Please."

The woman nodded and turned, leading the way down the halls in the dark. She didn't have a candle and the hall weren't lit by torches. But they both were demons, atleast enough where it counted. The woman lead the hanyou down several hallways, and then stopped at a door Inuyasha had never seen before. She opened the door and lead him inside.

Sesshomaru's scent wasn't what hit him first, no, it was blood. Honestly Sesshomaru's scent was the last thing that hit his nose, as if it was so faded... And that was when he realized he was lead to a trap. Several servants were staring at him, eyes full of hate.

"You stupid hanyou." One said finally, after several moments of uncomfortable. "My darling mate lost her tongue because of you. And I wont sleep until I revenge her." He and the other servants moved closer, blocking the boy's way out. He noticed they also sealed the door with magic. He figured it was so he couldn't get out, not even his scent. The demons around him masked their scents with magic, and then the first blow came. "For Aikiko!"

Inuyasha tried his best to block every blow, but there were just to many, and he was afraid of angering Sesshomaru farther. He didn't know why, but it was bothering him that the youkai lord was upset with him. His thoughts on the matter, however, were cut short with a blow to his ribs and he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out as a sickening sound filled the air. This did not stop the demons, one after another landing a blow or two on him. Once they were fully satisfied, they fled so nothing of them remained when the demon lord, their master, arrived. The master who's limits were being tested.

And they were wise in fleeing with Inuyasha's blood intoxicated the whole castle, Sesshomaru quickly came to the aid of his brother. He found Inuyasha curled in a ball on the floor, blood oozing from several different wounds from blows. The whole event had been in silence. Inuyasha hadn't made a noise. But now, with Sesshomaru's scent around him, the hanyou let out a small pitiful whimper of pain and hope. Sesshomaru bent down and picked his injured brother up and cradled him as he went to his room.

XxXxXx

A day passed quietly, every servant thinking they were perfectly safe and all hoped Inuyasha would die. Some of the wounds were quiet serious.

But Sesshomaru would not allow that. He brought a human monk to the castle, and both this monk and his healers worked on healing his brother, who had been asleep ever since.

Tsukiko had to leave, her territory needing her, but she would have stayed if she could. She looked at Inuyasha as a son, or as close to one as she could get.

But the moment Inuyasha was stable, no one but Sesshomaru was allowed near him. He made sure ever meal he received was free of poison, and if he even thought he smelt any trace, he threw the dish out and make note of everyone who touched his brother's dish.

On Inuyasha's part, he felt ridiculous. He wasn't allowed to leave Sesshomaru's bed without good reason, and the only two reasons involved the bathroom. And when he DID get to leave, Sesshomaru was only meters away, if he was lucky. His ribs were still serious, and he felt like some strange animal with all the bandages the monk had wrapped him in. When he bathed, he couldn't get them wet, and they were starting to smell, even within the week he wore them.

The day came when Sesshomaru cut them off, Inuyasha being healed and happy to be rid of the damn things. But his happiness was short lived when Sesshomaru tilted his head up, locking eyes with him.

"Who is responsible?" The question was cold and Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's anger in it. When Inuyasha didn't answer right away, the grip on his jaw tightened. "Tell me."

"So you can punish them?" The hanyou snapped. "Then they'll just get pissed at me and do it again! They blamed me for that damn bird bitch getting her tongue cut out, even though I all but begged you not to." He felt Sesshomaru's grip loosen, But Inuyasha didn't look away. "I don't want that."

"This is only a small thing to the big picture Inuyasha... they are testing both of us. They are testing me as their new alpha, and your loyalty to me." Sesshomaru said, reaching to brush some of Inuyasha's hair from his face. "So it will only get worse if I do not deal with this as an alpha and ruler."

Inuyasha didn't get this demon crap, but he didn't want to make things worse for himself. "If I tell you then I'll leave." He said finally. "I wont be bed ridden again. It was so annoying." For lack of better words. Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment and then looked away, leaving Inuyasha feeling like he did something wrong again.

"Do you think threatening me is wise Inuyasha?" he heard Sesshomaru's voice and he felt a shiver go down his spin. He didn't have time to think before Sesshomaru had him pin to the mattress. "You will not leave here and you will tell me who did this, do you understand me?" His fangs were so close to Inuyasha's neck he had no choice but to submit to his brother with a soft whimper. "I will not allow them to go unpunished for what they did to you. I have never seen you like that Inuyasha. I wanted to kill them." Then, softly, Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck, then his face. "I wanted to kill myself for failing you. You have been so perfect out there, and in my own castle is where you almost died..." his voice was quiet now, and Inuyasha felt himself understanding a little bit.

"I..I can't tell you who... There were to many... But they were all men... And Aikiko... She told me that you needed me... I thought you were mad to I didn't question it. Not that I could..." He finally said. "And I'm to damn stubborn to die just yet. So... Don't get so damn emotional." He felt a little happy when Sesshomaru flicked his forehead, and he rubbed it.

"I let it slide earlier, because you were in pain, but don't push it." Sesshomaru said softly, his head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, taking in his scent and making him with his own, for protection.

"Oh... Whatever. I'm not some sniffling bitch anyway." Inuyasha mouthed, unknowingly feeling more comfort with knowing Sesshomaru cared so much about him.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru warned and Inuyasha laughed.

"You're tired huh?" Inuyasha asked, and felt Sesshomaru nod after a short while. "You can sleep. I'll stay here." He said. Sesshomaru studied him. "I promise alright. Just go to sleep." Inuyasha smiled when Sesshomaru rolled off him and into the open spot next to him. He didn't stay awake long, and after a while, Inuyasha cuddled close to his big brother and fell asleep, for one not feeling so alone in the world.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: Sad beginning, but it was worth the ending no?

I want to personally thank a few people. So here we go!

Thank you xxxwallflowerxxx, Gamer 551, TamiBakura1988, Jazz96, ChelleRae, and Peya Luna for replying to almost every chapter update *Or atleast twice* And if I missed anyone, I will get you, sorry. I'm human, I'm not perfect... but... I'm pretty close. Lol. Jk.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**InuYasha**

AN: Geez, I never thought I'd get this out! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Inuyasha felt trapped again. In front of him were all the servants of the castle. Aikiko stood next to her mate, her hands folded in front of her and her head tilted forward slightly, eyes on the floor. She looked completely innocent, though her scent betrayed her as her nervousness rolled off her like water.

Sesshomaru stood next to his brother, slightly more forward, his cold eyes studying every demon. His whole demeanor screamed for respect and his aura held his anger and everyone could feel it. Inuyasha didn't know why Sesshomaru had told him to be there, but he couldn't argue with him, not with how his eyes demanded him to obey and held that cold angry look.

"_Remain silent unless you're spoken to, do you understand?"_

Inuyasha could only nod, taking those words strangely to heart. Sesshomaru's voice had been so cold, though the hanyou knew it wasn't because of him, or more not at him.

There was no noise and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, feeling eyes on him. Time moved slowly, only the sound of breathing filling his fluffy ears and the lack of noise making them twitch every now and again from his nervousness. It felt like hours before the first words were spoken.

"I have gathered you all here for one reason. You all seem to think that merely because my father, this boy's father," Sesshomaru motioned to Inuyasha then, his voice cold, "is dead that you can act freely as if there are no rules. Or maybe _our_ father allowed this barbaric behavior. To attack the master of this castle's guest is barbaric among other things. And _I will not stand for it_."

With those last words a shiver went down everyone's spin, even Inuyasha's, and his ears fell flat to his skull. The hanyou was glad that he was not at the other end of his brother's wrath, because he had a feeling lives would be lost today. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru's power before, save for when he used the wind scar, but that was more of the swords power. He felt a small amount of excitement at that thought, but it was covered by how uncomfortable he felt.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked at him, and for a moment, his eyes were less cold. "Come forward." His voice held authority, but no anger at him, and for that Inuyasha felt grateful. He had never let the thought that his half brother was in fact a daiyoukai enter his thoughts until that moment. He had no doubt he wouldn't be able to last long against him in a fight, and he wondered if they were to fight if he would live. He pushed the thought away for the moment, knowing they would once more entertain his brain when he was alone, and obeyed his brother. "You will tell me who attacked you." Sesshomaru's voice held a small tone of kindness, or so Inuyasha wanted to believe.

"I...I already told you I don't know who all attacked me." Inuyasha said, choosing each word in a strange carefulness. He wanted to make sure not to sound like he was fighting his brother's order. He didn't wish to give the servants another reason to disobey him, though that thought felt strange to him as well.

"I am aware of this, which is why you will sort through them all and tell me every face you remember." Then Sesshomaru pointed to one servant, and only then did Inuyasha realize they were in order. Line after line, row after row. It was in a strange order.

The first servant was a man, a tiger demon around his age. Inuyasha looked at him, and shook his head.

"He wasn't there." He said, knowing he had never before seen the tiger. He wouldn't forgotten his emerald eyes.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, dismissing the boy and the next in the line moved forward. The next man was Aikiko's mate. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru ordered him against a wall, along with his mate.

XxXxXx

Several hours had passed, and finally Inuyasha had made it through all the servants. He looked tired and his nerves were on edge. He worried about what revenge the guilty would get on him, but he didn't allow the idea to play in his head for long.

"Now step back, Little Brother." Sesshomaru ordered and Inuyasha did so. The demon lord studied each face with cold, unforgiving, eyes, and his eyes stopped on Aikiko. "Step forward." He ordered the bird demoness and she obeyed.

She was only able to take one step before a whip of light wrapped itself around her delicate neck and poison sank quickly into her body, causing a pain that wasn't able to be described in words through her pathetic body. Her mouth opened to cry out, but the whip was pulled tighter and her head was then removed from her body. It rolled once, landing at her mate's feet, her eyes looking up at him lifelessly. The energy returned from Sesshomaru's fingers and his half brother stared in a wicked fasination at the woman's headless corps that laid in a puddle of blood that only seemed to be growing.

"Allow her death to be a lesson." Sesshomaru said, his cold gold eyes landing on the woman's mate. "She had been already punished for insulting my brother, and if any of you dare touch him without reason, your fate will be the same." Sesshomaru then moved up to the man and Inuyasha had to look away as his brother attacked him. He heard ribs crack and his stomach turned uncomfortable. He realized then what his brother was doing. He had to look to make sure, and he knew where each injury would before his own gold eyes landed on the bird demon. Sesshomaru was making them suffer his injuries they had caused him.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: Review! That is all. Thank you!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

**AN: **OMG Sorry about the wait! It was so hard to find time to write and this chapter was hard to write. But I think I'm good for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Inuyasha looked out the window of his room. It had been two days since Sesshomaru had punished the servants, and he hadn't talked much to him. They had trained, but it had been nothing like that first day. Dinner was uncomfortable and Inuyasha spent the rest of his time in his room. And tonight was the night of the new moon. He felt so unsure of everything. He rolled the futon up and was about to place it at the door when there was a knock. Inuyasha opened the door and blushed, seeing his brother.

"Inuyasha... Why is your futon rolled up? Do you plan on going somewhere?" The full demon lord asked, his voice holding curiosity and a tad bit of hurt. Inuyasha shook his head, feeling embarrassed about being caught trying to cover his scent. "Then what are you doing?"

"It's the night of the new moon..." Inuyasha said, biting his lower inner lip. "So I was going to put my futon by the door so if anyone walked by they would smell it and not my human scent." he explained. Sesshomaru smiled, and then moved into the room.

"I was going to have you come with me to my room. That way no one would smell your scent even by mistake. This way I know I can protect you." Sesshomaru said, cupping his brother's face, or tried to. Inuyasha pulled back slightly, not meaning to really. Sesshomaru's smile faded. "Come now Inuyasha." He said.

Inuyasha felt like he did something wrong, and he felt like he was doing that a lot now a days. He followed his brother and smiled as at the way his brother scent washed over him. He didn't know why, but it always calmed his nerves.

"You know I would be okay with the way I was going to do it, right? I don't want to be a problem." Inuyasha said, looking at his brother's back.

"I know you think you would be okay. But I want to make sure you are protected. It is my job as your alpha." Sesshomaru said simply. They walked into Sesshomaru's room and Inuyasha's eyes moved to the only bed in the room. He figured that was alright, he didn't sleep on these nights anyway. Sesshomaru knew this, if rumor was true.

"Thanks for wanting to... Ya know." he said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do not thank me. It is my responsibility. You are my brother." Sesshomaru once more went to cup his brother's face, but once more the hanyou pulled away. "Why do you suddenly distrust me?"

Inuyasha looked down. "I don't distrust you..." He said, not sure if he should tell Sesshomaru why he was weary of his touch. He hadn't realized, or let himself realize, how much power laid just below his skin. He knew that allowing such a power demon to touch his most venerable places, like his face and neck, he could be killed. He lived to be this old by not allowing anyone close, and now he had let a daiyoukai closer then he had let anyone other then his mother. "It's just I can't... I can't let myself become weak." He said.

Sesshomaru pinned his brother to the wall, his hand gripping his brother's neck and held him firmly in place. Inuyasha's clawed hands gripped Sesshomaru's arm.

"Shh... You have to realize I wont harm you. I am your alpha. I will protect you from all harm, even from myself if there was ever a need for it." His voice was soft and caring, and Inuyasha's struggling stopped slowly. Sesshomaru leaned forward and licked Inuyasha's cheek. "Shh... Do not cry."

Inuyasha was surprised to realize he truly was crying. He didn't know why he was, but he was. At first he thought it was from fear, but he knew that wasn't the case. No, he was crying because he was safe, and he knew his brother would keep his word. He was going to be protected by Sesshomaru. The dog demon pulled his brother into his arms and Inuyasha cried into his silk clad chest. There wasn't a word spoken after that until the sun set.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha watched the fire with his blue human colored eyes. He laid on a fur rug, his belly feeling warm from it. Sesshomaru sat not far away, reading a scroll. He then looked up when Inuyasha yawned.

"Sleep little brother." Sesshomaru said, setting his scroll aside. "You are not in the wild tonight."

"I know, but I can't sleep in this form. It would being way to weak." Inuyasha said, rolling to look at his brother. "What?"

"I told you..."

"I know, but this is something that calms my nerves. I didn't sleep even when I was a baby. My mother use to tell me this all the time." He smiled sadly. "So I can't." He was surprised when Sesshomaru moved to his side on the rug.

"Fine. Do you know how to read Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, though he was sure he knew the answer when his half brother blushed and looked away.

"No... I don't need to read to fight." Inuyasha jumped when Sesshomaru stroked his hair. He didn't pull always from the other this time.

"You don't need to run off and fight anymore Inuyasha. I will not make you stay here, but you do not need to leave. You can learn things you couldn't learn out there, I could train you in different styles of fighting and other things that could make you into a wiser person. And you can learn to read and will never go hungry. I would follow you regardless, but I also have to be here." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "You will have a bed and will be free." he added.

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. "I could stay for a while... Until I get bored I guess." he said. "Then I can use that damn sword after you teach me every trick it has." he said, having almost mastered the wind scar. "And being around you is kinda fun... And you are my big brother." he added. Sesshomaru smiled and licked the boy's face. "Damn stop that! OW!"

"Just because you're in a human body doesn't mean you can talk like trash. You are a prince of the western land. You will act like one." Sesshomaru said, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but didn't push it. He felt comfortable and safe, and he decided that being in pain would ruin that.

The nigh moved on peacefully, Sesshomaru staying up with Inuyasha until the sun rose and he watched his brother change back as well. He then watched at Inuyasha fell asleep and joined him as well on the fur rug.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I love writing these sweet chapters, but next chapter the real plot will begin! YAY! *Hugs a plot bunny* REVIEW!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

**Author's note:** Okay, first things first, Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! They have brightened my day to no end and I loved reading them. But now I feel like I must address something that I've seen come up. For those of you who have missed it in the summary, this is a yaoi fanfiction, meaning that at some point in this story, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will end up in a romantic relationship. I'm sorry if you had missed this, but that is how it is. If I lose readers then I'm sorry, but I don't think I should lead you on and then read the flames later. But I am glad you have liked it up to this point and it will still be some time before their relationship forms, so if you still wish to read it, please do!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Inuyasha had never thought his life was meant to be easy. He thought he would die alone hated by the world, and, even at a young age, he excepted this as his fate. But there were people, strange people, who made him doubt that fate. First it was the ookami alpha, Koga, and then Tsukiko. But the one who made him have to throw his entire way of thinking out the stinking window was no one other then his half brother. His full blooded youkai half brother, Sesshomaru.

He had been in the castle for three months now, training most of the time, but he was also being forced to attend lessons on reading, writing, etiquette, leadership, and (the worst thing in the whole world in Inuyasha's very not secret opinion) math. The young hanyou complained and even slipped out of his studies, mainly because the one responsible for them was no his big brother that he very much enjoyed spending time with, no, it was some dang imp. Jaken was his name. He had served Sesshomaru years before Inuyasha was born, and still hadn't paid his debt to him. Inuyasha found Jaken annoying as all get out, and really wanted to use the wind scar on him.

And today was not one of his hang out with his brother days. He hated that. He was forced to stay in some stupid library that had the lingering scent of his damn father. And was forced to listen to Jaken's rants. Today's main lesson was on the history of the western land. Inuyasha had no interest in this topic. Mainly since it was about his father's family. The only person he care about that came from that man other then himself was his brother. He knew his father's father and grandfather would have put him to death just after he came from his mother's womb and he had no care for them. So once more he managed to out run the imp and get outside the castle. He never really knew where to go after he got out, as if he had never been outside before. He had to honestly remember the time before living in the castle. But he always did and knew where to hide.

He had been outside for hours, practicing with his sword that his father gave him. He didn't like the sword for that reason, but for the fact that it gave his brother more time with him. He had learned the wind scar, and now the backlash wave was next. Sesshomaru said this one would be harder, since it was like the windscar, but instead of using the demonic clash, one had to use a demon's attack. It would be turned on the demon. Inuyasha longed to see this, and master it. He hoped it would make his brother proud.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou jumped and turned when he heard his name, his eyes landing on his brother. "You are suppose to be working on your studies today." Sesshomaru moved closer to his brother, cupping his face. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't want to learn about the stupid history of the western land." He muttered, pouting. "And Jaken give me a headache. His voice is like a bunch of squawking crows that will never stop." He heard his brother chuckle softly.

"How poetic. Don't tell me I will have to mate you off to him." Sesshomaru said, a small tone of teasing in his voice. He frowned when Inuyasha pulled back.

"That is gross! I'd kill you a hundred times over if you ever tried to mate me off with anyone, and many many more times if you tried it with that damn toad!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm not some barganing chip anyway. If I ever did want to mate, I will be the one choosing."

"You do not wish to mate?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly surprised at this bit of information. His brother shook his head, and Sesshomaru tilted his chin up, looking into the eyes that shared the same color as his own. "Why not?"

"Why would I? I'm a halfbreed. Like anyone would want to mate with me." He said, not able to break eye contact. "I might be use to your kindness towards me, but I also know that not everyone shares your views or tolerance for what I am."

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru shook his head, and Inuyasha felt as if he was being scolded for knowing the facts. "If someone loves you, do not hold back just because you were born of two races. Because if someone loves you, they love you for who you are, not what you are." And with that, Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's face. "Now go back to the castle and study." Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to fight, so he merely followed Sesshomaru back.

XxXxXx

Jaken's voice already annoyed the hanyou to no end, but when Jaken yelled, it made Inuyasha want to stab himself in his furry little puppy ears.

"Do you honestly think Sesshomaru-sama can waste his time on you all the time! He is the Lord of the Western Land, he had to many things going on to just case you down. You are being a bother to my lord and I will not have it!" Jaken screeched, and Inuyasha felt a ping of guilt form in his heart. He hadn't thought about Sesshomaru's responsibilities or duties. He had just thought he could do whatever he wanted.

"Just shut up, I'm back now aren't I?" Inuyasha mumbled, and then tossed a scroll at Jaken. "I want to learn how to write more, so stop with your yacking and teach me that." The green imp's cheeks puffed up.

"You spoiled little..." Inuyasha's golden eyes glared at the imp and for a moment Jaken couldn't help but think it was his own lord's eyes. "Fine..." And so the lesson on how to write began and Inuyasha learned many things without complaining.

XxXxXx

The next week seemed peaceful, Inuyasha either learning about the sword he was given or working on his studies. He didn't complain anymore, since he didn't want to be a bother to Sesshomaru.

But the week after that, something was wrong. Inuyasha could smell it in the air. Sesshomaru had briefly informed him he was to stay inside the castle, and left no reason why. Inuyasha, having noticed his brother's mind was else where, just agreed to obey and went to his studies. Jaken seemed quieter and tense, and it only got worse as the week progressed.

Finally Inuyasha had enough and walked down the hall towards Sesshomaru's chamber. The guards opened the door for him and he walked in, not worrying about how weird it was that they just let him in. Sesshomaru was bent over his desk, his eyes focused on a scroll and his hand writing something in another scroll. Inuyasha moved over to his side.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding cold though the hanyou knew it wasn't at him.

"Can I help?" he offered, and Sesshomaru looked up. "What? You look so stressed out, and I want to know what's going on. But you're really busy so I can't just have you explain it to me, so I want to help." Inuyasha's face had a little bit of pink on his cheeks. Sesshomaru sighed and set his brush in the ink.

"I'll explain what's going on. I knew I shouldn't have kept you in the dark." Sesshomaru said with a small smile. "There is a dragon, the one who killed our father, who wishes to wage war on our land, along with other demons with vast territories. You're wolf friend is also one of those demons. I am trying to get the armies and alliances in order for this war."

Inuyasha was surprised at this information. He didn't know what to say, but he felt even more guilty knowing that this couldn't have just started within the last week.

"You shouldn't have been training me to use the stupid sword! You should have been focusing." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry for being a burden... How can I help to make it up to you?" He knew it was his responsibility to do as such.

"Inuyasha you haven't been a bother. I wanted to train you. I have been doing fine, but this last week I have received word that villages on the edge of my territory are being attack by Ryuukotsusei's ally Naraku." Sesshomaru explained. "But if you are so bent on helping me, then you can sort out the messages. I need a stack rating on how serious the attacks are. If you have a problem, don't be afraid to ask." Sesshomaru said, then sat Inuyasha in front of the scrolls and Inuyasha began to assist his brother.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

AN: Yay two chapters in a 24 hour span! I feel amazing. I hope you all are excited about the next chapter! Why, because Koga is coming back! YAY! Review so I don't forget to write! I love you all and glad you all are reading. Also, since there has been such a positive response to this fanfic, and to celebrate 100+ reviews, I'm writing a little one shot lemon for the people who are enjoying my SessInu romance! It will be up soon, between my working on the next chapter! Thanks to everyone! *Blows kisses!*


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

**Author's note!: **So sorry for the freaking wait! I rewrote this chapter like three times to get this! I was suffering from a tad case of writer's block and it was horrible! I hope this is as good as I hope it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

Inuyasha tapped on the table with his beautiful claws, watching more then listening to the imp teach him god only knows what, since he had turned his voice off hours ago. The green man could pass for a jester with his constant with his movements, but Inuyasha wasn't in a pleasant mood. It had been two week, and he hadn't been able to practice with his brother or leave the castle. He felt trapped, no matter how much Sesshomaru insisted that it was for his best interest to stay indoors for the next few weeks. Inuyasha wanted to run, just to prove he could. But he stayed, because he didn't want to bother Sesshomaru more then needed.

The days seemed to drag on though, the longer he remained inside, and he didn't even see why he had to remain inside anyway. The scents and people were all the same... Inuyasha sniffed the air. It wasn't strong, but a scent he knew, and knew it didn't belong, washed over him. He couldn't believe it. Mainly since Sesshomaru said...

"I'll be back later." Inuyasha muttered before leaping out the window, not giving it any thought. He didn't hear Jaken screaming for him to get back in the castle, being lead by his nose.

XxXxXx

He stayed quiet, his hand resting on his sword. What was going on? He didn't understand. Didn't Sesshomaru say that he was an enemy of the western land? He decided he'd worry about that later, moving closer. He could hear voices, and he stopped in a tree, making sure to be as silent as possible.

"Kouga, are you sure about this?" Hakkaku said, and Inuyasha could smell distress. He also noticed the scent of a female fox.

"For the last time, yes. There is no way Naraku has our pack in mind. I rather go to this dog then see that... that... Thing again. Kazuko-chan, are you okay?" Inuyasha heard Kouga's voice, and he could hear and smell he was worried. There was a soft laugh, and Inuyasha could only guess it was the fox demon, Kazuko.

"Why yes Kouga-kun. There is no need to worry about me. My kit will be fine as long as I am protected by your kindness. Isn't that right Shippou?" Inuyasha could almost imagine the fox rubbing her swollen tummy. "Yes... You're daddy would be so proud..." There was a strange silence wash over them, only to be broken by Kouga.

"I know you're out there, but we don't wish to fight." His voice sounded so strong, but Inuyasha could smell the worry he held. Inuyasha dropped down, showing himself. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey... Didn't think I'd see you here." Inuyasha said, smiling. Kouga smiled as well, moving forward and hugged the other. The hanyou could smell relief on him.

"I thought you were dead... No one had seen you and after Naraku..." Kouga smelt him and growled. "Didn't think you'd be covered in that scent... What are you, his whore?"

Inuyasha growled this time, ready to sink his claws into Kouga's face. "No, I'm no ones whore. Who's the kitsune?" he asked, seeing the woman. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Tsukiko, but in a different way. Tsukiko was like a pearl, where this fox was like a gem that was in the ground. She looked tired as well. Her hair was long and deep red, and her eyes were a beautiful green. Her skin was sun kissed and she looked younger then Tsukiko. And Inuyasha could see her stomach swollen with child. She kept a hand on it and he couldn't help but think it looked like Tsukiko's and his mothers hand. Soft and caring.

"This is Kazuko. She is the wife of the fox clan near mine... They were attacked by Naraku. I am coming to see Sesshomaru-sama, though you seem to know him already." Kouga said, his face looking grim. "That thing wanted me to join him..." There was a snarl in his voice.

"From what Sesshomaru has been told, you already had... I'm glad to know you didn't... I've heard and read about..." He noticed Ginta and Hakkaku staring at him, and then Kouga looked baffled as well. "What?"

"You just referred to the Lord of the Western Land by his name only..." Ginta said, and Inuyasha felt his cheek's warm slightly.

"Oh shut up..." The hanyou muttered, then shook his head. "We have to much to talk about..." Before Inuyasha could say anything else, there was a ball of light move just beyond him and the strong scent of Sesshomaru washed over them. The light began to take form and Sesshomaru stood before them. Inuyasha noticed his golden eyes looked angry, though nothing else on his face gave this away.

"Inuyasha... I thought I told you to remain in the castle..." Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at the tone and he had to fight the erg to look down.

"Sorry Brother... I just..." He lost the battle with himself and looked down, a small sign of submitting. Hakkaku and Ginta gasped loudly and Kouga coughed as if he choked on air.

"Brother?" he repeated, his voice sounding very doubtful and Inuyasha shot him a dirty look. They couldn't say anything before Kazuko stepped forward, bowing as much as she could.

"Lord Sesshomaru... It is such an honor to meet you. I do apologize it is not on better terms." She said, and Kouga sighed, bowing as well, followed by the other two wolves. Inuyasha noticed Ginta and Hakkaku bowed lower then Kouga, showing respect for both the wolf and the dog at the same time. Sesshomaru bowed slightly, which Inuyasha couldn't help but thing looked awkward for his brother.

"Come... We will continue this conversation at the palace." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha knew it meant he wasn't off the hook either.

XxXxXx

They were in a nice soothing room, which Inuyasha wasn't sure was made for this sort of meeting. He noticed Kazuko humming softly to her little lump of a stomach, her pointed ears listening for any sign of distress. A servant girl brought tea, and bowed low to the fox noble. Inuyasha then noticed the girl was a fox as well, most likely a different clan. Kazuko smiled, tilting her head and then the woman left. Inuyasha found himself pouring the fox some tea, and handing it to her. He always has a soft spot for mothers. He honored them in a strange way. Kazuko smiled, reaching out and patted Inuyasha's head.

"Thank you Inuyasha-kun." She said, then took a drink. He blushed slightly, his ears twitching under her hand as she slid her clawed hand over them and scratched the soft fur at the base. Kouga watched with amused eyes, almost mocking him.

"Kazuko-chan does have a way of making friends, doesn't she?" Ginta said, sitting next to Hakkaku, who sat right next to Kouga. He hand his head resting on his hand, and his arm on his leg as he sat criss-cross. "Kazuko-chan is really sweet."

"Kinda like Ayame." Hakkaku said, his voice holding a teasing tone and Inuyasha noticed Kouga's cheeks tint a pink color. "Isn't that right Kouga?"

"Shut it." Kouga said, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh? Kouga's gotta girlfriend? I feel sorry for her." Inuyasha teased, a smirk on his face as he could see Kouga's face darken in red.

"Shut up Mutt!" Kouga said, showing his fangs, only to have Sesshomaru growl. All of the males fell silent, and a soft giggle was heard from Kazuko. Inuyasha looked at his brother for a moment, seeing he didn't look up from what he was reading, which was a scroll he most likely had been reading when Jaken barged in telling him that 'his unruly half-brother' had disobeyed him. Sesshomaru had been in a foil mood since they got back, but hadn't said a word about it, in reality, he hadn't spoken to him at all. It made Inuyasha a little nervous. He didn't like to know that Sesshomaru was this angry with him.

Sesshomaru closed the scroll and then looked at Kouga, his eyes unreadable to most, but Inuyasha was sure it was annoyance in them. Kouga's blue eyes looked surprisingly strong, eyes of a leader, and Inuyasha was once again forced to remember his best friend was the leader of the wolf pack.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding bored yet respectful in a way only Sesshomaru could do. Kouga cleared his throat and cast a look over to Kazuko.

"As you have heard, Naraku has came to my pack asking for out aid in a war against the Land of the West. I considered aiding him, I will not lie, but that...thing... He is evil. I will never allow my clan to mix with the likings of him. Then I heard what he did to our allies, the Fox clan..." The room fell silent and Sesshomaru looked at the kitsune.

"You may stay here as long as you need, Kazuko-sama. War is no place for a woman with child. We have doctors and several fox servants who can aid you. Your clan has never been a problem for my family or lands." Sesshomaru said, then looked back at Kouga. "You still haven't explained why you are _here_." Inuyasha felt his ears flatten with his brother's tone.

"I have came to tell you I will be aiding you and your land however you see fit." Kouga said, swallowing his pride a little. "I have never liked Taisho, but I rather help his heir then work with that thing." There was another long silence, then Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"This is your friend, can he be trusted?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising everyone there. The two inu demon's looked each other in the eyes, and Inuyasha nodded.

"If Kouga says something, he means it and it will happen or he'll die trying." he said.

"Very well... You may stay as long as needed. You may wish to move your pack closer into the Western land for the time being." Sesshomaru then stood, and Kouga followed, then Inuyasha and Kazuko. Genta and Hakkaku rose after all the important people had. "If you'll excuse me..." They all bowed and Sesshomaru left the room, and Inuyasha found himself following.

XxXxXx

Sesshomaru didn't speak, didn't look up, and acted almost like Inuyasha wasn't there. On occasions when Sesshomaru had to get something, he would walk around Inuyasha, but not a word passed his lips. It was driving Inuyasha mad. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru was so upset with him, but he would wait. It had been an hour so far.

Inuyasha moved over to Sesshomaru's desk and rested his head on it, his gold eyes looking up at the cool face of his brother. His eyes followed the two strips on his right cheek and then moved to the moon marking on his head. He reached up and poked it, finally earning a glace from his brother. Inuyasha slowly moved his finger down and touched the strips, his finger moving slowly over both of them. His eyes seemed to follow his finger, feeling the warmth under his touch. A clawed hand reached out and gripped his wrist, and Inuyasha's eyes met with Sesshomaru's.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice unreadable of emotions. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Making sure you're still there..." He said after a moment, and Sesshomaru sighed softly. "I...I'm sorry... About leaving. I just... When I smelt Kouga... I was surprised, since you had said..." He looked down. "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to try to hurt you..." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's hand only to grab his face, making their eyes meet. They didn't move, not for some time, and then Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closer with the hold he already had. "Sess..."

His mind couldn't register what Sesshomaru was doing right away, but when he did, his eyes widened. Not just from realization that his half-brother was kissing him, but from the feeling itself. How warm Sesshomaru's lips were, how soft they were as well. And how powerless yet powerful he himself felt. His eyes grew heavy and closed as he felt himself push into the kiss as well. The hold on his face loosened and Sesshomaru's warm tongue brushed against his lips and his mouth opened. Sesshomaru's taste... Was like nothing he had tasted before in his life. It flooded his senses and the only thing he could register around him was his brother. He didn't want to register anything else. He loved how his brother pushed him backwards onto the cool wood, how their lips didn't break. He felt his legs wrapping around Sesshomaru's hips, feeling strangely small in comparison, but was okay with this as well.

Then the world came back by the sound of a knock on the door, how it echoed through the room. Sesshomaru pulled back, a growl leaving his throat, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a goofy smile. Sesshomaru still looked so well put together, not a single hair out of place, while he was sure he looked like he ran to and from the canyon they trained in. Sesshomaru ran a claw through his hair, and leaned closer, as if he was going to kiss him again, but the knock came again and Inuyasha lightly pushed Sesshomaru back.

Sesshomaru seemed to look irritated as he moved to the door, Inuyasha watched him go. He didn't know why Sesshomaru had did that, but part of him didn't care. He was to hazed to. Sesshomaru opened the door and there was a servant, looking distressed.

"Milord... There is a priestess here... She says... She says you have kidnapped her sister."

* * *

><p>To be continued!...<p>

Review

AN: Yeah, A little taste of SesshInu! Woot! Please review so I can feel motivated. Also, if I have any SasuNaru fans reading this, you should also take a look of my one shot Sleeping with Ghosts. I think you'll like it! Okay, until next time!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru, both acting as if nothing had happened, as if they hadn't just kissed mere minutes ago. Inuyasha felt the small amount of haze fading, only to be replaced by confusion and a little regret. Why had Sesshomaru... He didn't let the thought continue, because this wasn't the time.

The smell of spiritual power rolled down the hall as they moved closer to the meeting room. The servants couldn't go near, the power to strong. He looked at Sesshomaru and saw even he was having a hard time, though no one else would be able to notice. Inuyasha could feel his youkai screaming, but his human blood seemed to help with that as they got closer. The door was closed and Inuyasha went to open it, getting a better glance at Sesshomaru's face. He looked cold and distant to the world, a face he never really had for Inuyasha himself.

When the door opened, the first thing Inuyasha noticed was the priestess was only a child, thirteen at the oldest. If she had this strong of a spiritual pressure at such a young age, she'd only grow to be stronger. The other thing he noticed was how she held her bow, ready to fight if needed. The bow itself was taller then the girl, but something told Inuyasha she had no trouble using it. The last thing he noticed was how she stood without fear. He figured she shouldn't be afraid, since at the simplest touch she could destroy almost any demon, but it was still something that caught his attention.

Sesshomaru moved in front of him, and Inuyasha caught that he was blocking him in case the priestess attacked. Inuyasha bit his lip softly, to keep from smiling. This wasn't the time. They moved into the room, the priestess's eyes on them as they moved. Sesshomaru made his way to his chair, and Inuyasha stood beside it, a little behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the girl for a while before speaking.

"What is your name, young miko?" He asked, his gold eyes cold as he stared at her. The girl didn't seemed fazed.

"My name is Kikyou. You have my twin sister Kagome." She said, her voice equally as cold as Sesshomaru's. Their eyes didn't break contact, as if they were having a battle with their eyes alone.

"I do not. You must be mistaken." He said, not seeming fazed by the accusation. "I have no need to kidnap a child." He added absently, not looking away. Kikyou growled, which Inuyasha found strange from a young human girl. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed at Sesshomaru.

"Do not lie to me, Demon!" She said, her voice echoing off the walls, making her seem so much older. "I watched you take her!" Then Inuyasha noticed one more thing about the girl, she was bleeding. Without thinking he stepped forward. The girl's eyes moved towards him followed by her arrow. Inuyasha showed her his hands, a small way of showing he meant no harm. She didn't seem to understand or care as the arrow was released and moved past him, tearing his sleeve. "Stay where you are Half Breed." She hissed, grabbing another arrow. Before she had it placed in the bow, Sesshomaru had her by the throat.

"You come into my home," He started, his voice low and threatening. "And you accuse me of something so low as kidnapping a human child, then you attack my brother when he means you no harm..." His hold tightened, and Inuyasha lunged forward, grabbing his arm.

"Sesshomaru stop! She's just a kid!" Inuyasha said, his heart racing. "She didn't even put any spiritual power behind it. She's just scared!" He couldn't stand the idea of seeing Sesshomaru killing this child. He was sure he would never be able to look at him the same. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this and growled softly before letting the girl go, and she fell into a pile of herself. Inuyasha bent down next to her, helping her and looking at the terrible wound to her back and shoulder. How he hadn't noticed her blood before was beyond him, but he knew he had to help her now. "She's going to die if we don't have her tended to." He said, his hands shaking as he put pressure on the wounds. He could smell a demonic aura on her, and couldn't help that the demon who attacked her tried to copy his brother's scent, but didn't quite get it.

Sesshomaru ordered a servant to get a healer and Inuyasha scooped the girl up in his arms and carried her into a guest room.

XxXxXx

Hours passed before the healer came out, her face covered in sweat. It was hard for demons to be around such spiritual pressure for as long as this woman had been. Inuyasha felt a little sorry for her. She was a cat demon, if he was correct. Her eyes were a wild green color, and her face had strange tabby marks.

"She is stable... What ever attacked her was strong... Milord... You scent is on her wounds..." She said, bowing incase she stepped to far over the line.

"No... Someone was trying to mock his scent. I smelt it earlier. It's not quite my brother's scent... And there is another scent underneath." Inuyasha said, surprising both the healer and Sesshomaru. "I don't know who's the other scent it, but they were wanting this miko to kill my brother... And they have her sister." Without asking for permission, Inuyasha moved into the room, and heard Sesshomaru follow.

Kikyou was awake, which, for some strange reason, Inuyasha expected. Her eyes weren't as cold as they had been, at least until they landed on Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had to force himself to not smile, finding the way she acted amusing.

"Hello, Kikyou right?" Inuyasha asked, drawing her attention away from his brother as he took a seat next to the bed. It worked, but only for a moment.

"Yes. My name is Kikyou." She said, her eyes moving back to Sesshomaru, who remained at the door, not showing in care for her or her antics. "Have you decided to return my sister?"

"You see, that's were there is a problem. She isn't here." The girl's eyes, fierce and cold, moved to Inuyasha, as if she wanted to tear out his very soul. "We honestly have no idea where she is. Why don't you tell me what happened, every detail you can remember and we can start from there, Okay?" Inuyasha tried to be as friendly as possible.

Her jaw tightened and then she sighed softly. "I think this is useless... Just give her back." The girl sounded tired, and Inuyasha felt sorry for her. "But if this amuses you, fine." She said after a moment of silence. "Kagome and I... We were hired to go to a village of demon hunters by a wolf's den. A demon, a spider demon or so we were told, had been attacking the village and was to strong for the demon hunters. There was also... Something very powerful there, something that could make demons or humans stronger, could grant any wish..." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a little jewel. "It's called the jewel of four souls..." Kikyou rolled it in her hand and sighed. "We purified it and then the demons... The spider demon and _that _demon, they attacked. The spider was the one who did this, but he was a puppet really... And then Kagome screamed and he took her... I couldn't stop him from taking her!" She sounded angry, and Inuyasha remembered that it was the same tone Sesshomaru used when he had been attacked by the servants.

"Kikyou... I know you don't believe me, but Sesshomaru didn't steal you sister. You were deceived to come to kill him. What was the name of the other demon? Do you know that?" Inuyasha asked, leaning closer. She nodded.

"His name was Naraku." She said. She looked weak for a moment.

"He is our enemy, so it is impossible that it was truly my brother who was with him. It was all a lie... Rest up for a while and we'll think of something to go and get you sister, alright?" She shook her head, going to get up.

"I can't just lay here while Kagome could be dead." She said, but glared at Inuyasha as he pushed her back into the bed.

"If you over do it, you'll be the dead on. I know that you want to help her, but you gotta think a little, okay kid?" She huffed, and looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"I am the high priestess, I am no kid." She said, and Inuyasha couldn't help but know how she felt about being called that. He was about to say something when the door opened.

"I smell him..." Kouga said, his lip curled in disgust. He then looked at Kikyou and moved closer, making her uncomfortable as he sniffed the wound. "He attacked you..." He growled, and Inuyasha pushed him back before Kikyou could with her powers.

"Already covered that Flea Bag." Inuyasha said, earning a glare from the wolf.

"Where is he?" Kouga asked.

"By a wolf's den. South of here." Kikyou answered. Both Kouga and Inuyasha seemed to tense, and Kouga left the room quickly. Inuyasha rose, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Kouga's clan is in the south..." He said, as if needing to realize it out loud.

* * *

><p>To be continued!...<p>

AN: I hope you liked this! I am getting so excited because I'm not really use to battles and I'm sure I will do amazing because it's been festering! Okay, so review please! Till next time!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Inuyasha**

**Author's Note**: OMG I thought I'd never get this to work the way I wanted. Thank god I did. I was getting annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshomaru, a few steps distance between them. He felt small, dirty and wrong, and he hadn't even spoke yet. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this in his little brother and moved closer. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's right arm wrap around his hip and he was pulled flush against his brother. He found himself hiding his face in his chest, realizing again their height difference. It was nothing major, but it was noticeable. He took in Sesshomaru's scent fully, and he felt Sesshomaru wrap his other arm around him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, and then Inuyasha pulled back.

"I...I'm going with Kouga... If his pack is in danger, he'll need the help." he said, though he felt unsure now as he spoke. He didn't know why, but he wanted Sesshomaru to understand. Kouga was like his family. They had a strong bond, and he cared for the wolf. He was his brother, in a way. As were Genta and Hakkaku, and the wolf pack was like a family to him. Sure a few members didn't like him, but in all he was trusted.

Sesshomaru looked over the younger boy, and sighed. "I knew you'd want to." he said simply as he reached out and brushed some hair out of Inuyaha's face. "And I'm going with you. I should meet this Naraku... And Ryukotsusei..."

"Ryukotsusei?" Inuyasha repeated, knowing he had never heard the name before. "Is that the dragon who... Who killed him?" He asked, feeling himself look away.

"Yes, that's correct." Sesshomaru reached out, cupping Inuyasha's face and gave a small smile that only Inuyasha got to see. "You do not need to feel ashamed, Inuyasha. He wasn't much of a father to you." The hanyou felt himself bit his lip.

"I...I don't feel ashamed, alright... But... It is thanks to him that I'm alive, or was born at least." he said, then sighed. "But I've dealt with that... I just sometimes don't know what to call him..." Inuyasha pulled back. "And we have better things to worry about now." He added, turning. He was at the door before he felt Sesshomaru's hand on his wrist.

"After this, I believe there are things we need to talk about, Inuyasha." His voice was stern, but sincere. Inuyasha nodded, not turning around. Something in him told him if he did, something he wasn't ready for would happen. "Goodnight Inuyasha." And he felt Sesshomaru let go of his wrist.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, who sat on a two headed dragon Sesshomaru had sat her on. Inuyasha was surprised the demon lord would do something kind for her, since he still seemed to dislike her to no end, but he figured it wasn't for her. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha cared for the girl, she was a child, and Inuyasha seemed to have a soft spot in his heart for children and women. Kikyou was holding the little jewel in her hand, rolling it back and forth.

They had set out that morning, Inuyasha having forced Kouga to listen to reason into staying and planning and resting. That morning had been so grey and Inuyasha could feel the death in the air the closer they grew to the southern borders. Kouga growled and took off ahead, his speed to much for the lesser wolves to match, or Inuyasha for that matter. Sesshomaru could have matched it, but something kept him back. Maybe it was the fact he knew that he wasn't needed with Kouga, and that the two lesser wolves and the priestess weren't much for fighting, so that would leave Inuyasha to fight any enemy. Inuyasha didn't know if he should be touched or slightly annoyed. He could handle himself, and why couldn't Sesshomaru see that.

"Do you smell that?" Sesshomaru said suddenly, and the two wolves froze. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and his heart seemed to drop. Blood. Wolf blood. It was so thick. They weren't to far now from Kouga's home. Then there was the pained and rage filled howl.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha whispered.

XxXxXx

The small group sat by the fire, Kouga sitting more off by himself. Genta and Hakkaku tried to get close, but he would growl and attack them. So it was easier to sit by the fire.

"We're going to need to split up..." Sesshomaru said. "We all have different goals, and together we wont get them accomplished." Inuyasha looked at his brother, wondering what he was thinking. Sesshomaru looked like a true leader in the fire light, and Inuyasha once more allowed himself to recognize how powerful he was.

"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked, and slightly noticed Kouga was listening as well. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and carefully reached out and stroked his hair. Inuyasha felt himself relax a little, and he gave a small smile to the older demon.

"I need to face Ryukotsusei, the miko needs to find her sister and Kouga wants revenge." He said, and then sighed. "You and the girl should go together. She trusts you, and I can't stand to be near her. The wolves should go together, they are a pack. I'll go alone."

"What?" Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt more panic in thinking Sesshomaru wouldn't have anyone. "You can't possibly think that's a good idea?"

"Calm down... I'm perfectly able to handle myself. And I know you will be able to do the same." Sesshomaru continued to stroke his hair, trying to sooth him. He looked over at Kouga and then the other two wolves. "Is there any objections to this plan?" He asked.

"No... I want to rip the throat out of the demon who killed my pack." Kouga said, and the other two nodded.

"We want to be able to protect our alpha." The two said together.

"If I must travel with one of you demons, Inuyasha is the one I trust the most." Kikyou said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"We will depart in the morning." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

><p>To be continued!...<p>

AN: Also, in reviews, I need your option! Since I have done the story mostly in Inuyasha's point of view, sure I just change the way I've been writing to finish these chapters, or should I do a squeal? Please I need your input! Thanks. Also thanks for all the positive feed back! I absolutely love reading the reviews! Thank you all!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

**AN:** Okay, so this chapter was totally not planned, but after I wrote the last chapter, and Inuyasha sounded upset about Sesshomaru going alone, this stated to manifest in my brain. So for all of you who've been waiting for the fluff, here it is! Because you're going to be waiting a lot longer after this to get more! So you better enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He watched the sky, seeing the colors change from the midnight blue to the lightening colors of dawn. His amber eyes flicked over to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be asleep. Inuyasha knew better, however. Sesshomaru was on guard. He, along with Kouga, was a dominate, a protector, a ruler, he couldn't allow anyone to die while he was protecting them. Inuyasha had the same urge, since he had to protect himself for so long.

Kikyou slept with her head on his lap, having originally fallen asleep just barely touching him and had fallen over throughout the night. Inuyasha lightly picked her head up and laid her on the ground, taking off his top and covered her with it. He could feel Sesshomaru look at him, but neither of them spoke. Inuyasha gave him one look over his shoulder before he left the camp. He didn't need to look to know Sesshomaru had gotten up and was following him. Inuyasha didn't stop until they were far enough from camp that Kouga couldn't hear.

"I don't want you to go by yourself." Inuyasha said, still not turning to face Sesshomaru. He heard a soft sigh, then was engulfed in Sesshomaru's sent as arms wrapped around him. He felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest, even through the armor. They remained quiet for a moment, Sesshomaru's lips barely touching the delicate fur of Inuyasha's right ear.

"I will never be by myself, Inuyasha." He whispered, his arms tightening around the hanyou a little more. Inuyasha expected him to say more, but he knew it wasn't really needed. He understood, in a way.

"That isn't what I mean though." Inuyasha finally said. He turned, looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes. Those eyes that mocked his in color but held such confidence and pride. And something Inuyasha knew was only for him. That warmed him a little, made his voice less cold. "I don't want you to have to fight alone. He wasn't strong enough to fight this dragon alone. I don't... I can't find out you died Sesshomaru..."

To Inuyasha's horrible fasination, Sesshomaru smiled. It wasn't one of joy, but a mocking smirk almost. It made the hanyou want to smack him for mocking his feelings. For mocking his worry and care.

"Inuyasha... I am not Inutaisho. I am stronger then him if only in the sense that I know I cannot leave you behind." His words were soft. "There are many things I need to tell you, my dear beloved brother..." He brought his hand up Inuyasha's neck, through his silver main. "So many things that I do not wish to be left unsaid between us... But so many thing I need to fight to say. I am a demon lord, Inuyasha. Love is something I'm not allowed to feel."

Inuyasha looked down, feeling his chest tighten for reasons he couldn't explain to himself. He didn't understand why it hurt so much to hear that. But he wasn't allowed to feel this pain long, for Sesshomaru thightened his hold in his hair and gently pulled, tilting Inuyasha's head back.

"Sesshomaru I'm not..." Inuyasha started, only to be silenced by one slender finger on his lips. He looked into Sesshomaru's eye, unsure.

"You didn't let me finish. Must I have Jaken teach you more on manors." Sesshomaru said softly, and though it didn't sound like a joke, Inuyasha knew the youkai found it amusing. "As I was saying. I am a demon lord, love is something I am not allowed to feel. It is viewed as a weakness. My father did not love my mother, and his father did not love his mate and so on." The hand on the back of his head pushed him forward, and Sesshomaru's lips were once more near his sensitive ears. "But I have never been one to follow rules. I knew I loved you from the very beginning. And I do not view this as a weakness."

They stood there like that for a few moments. The sound of the birds and the wind the only sound around them. Then, Sesshomaru pulled back. His eyes were the only thing that held emotion, his face a mask to anyone who would glance upon him.

"I do not require these feelings in return. I just do not wish for you not to know, if I fail."

"You can't die. Do you understand me?" Inuyasha said, unable to make his voice sound as strong as he wanted. "You can't leave me." Then he hugged Sesshomaru tightly, buring his face just above his armor. He took in the scent of the one he knew he couldn't be without, if only as his brother or as more. That wasn't what matter now, and would never matter. For come what may, Sesshomaru was the one he cared most about. Sesshomaru was the one he knew would be there even if he was some dirty blooded bastard abonded by his, no their, father. He knew this for it had already happened, and Sesshomaru had never asked for anything in return. Sesshomaru had never demained his loyalty, his devotion, his respect, or... or his love. But Inuyasha still gave it because he knew it was safe to.

"I will not die Inuyasha. I am not Inutaisho. I am different from our father for I have something to live for." Sesshomaru said, stroking his hair. "Because I know I cannot leave you alone in this world..."

Inuyasha didn't let him finish, for his lips pressed to his and they kissed again, this time it was soft, slow, and smooth. No words could describe the pure emotion that passed from one inu to the other. No one could explain how with such an innocent exchange all the feelings the two contained for one another passed through, because these things cannot be explained. But the two of them felt it, and when Inuyasha went back to his heels, Sesshomaru smiled.

"I wont leave you either... So be careful, okay?" Inuyasha said, still not liking the idea of letting his brother face it alone. The smile lingered a moment longer as Sesshomaru bushed a strand of hair back into place away from Inuyasha's face.

"I will."

* * *

><p>To be continued!...<p>

Review!

Also, thank you people who answered my question. It makes me feel loved that you read the note. It's like I'm not totally waisting my time. Also, I've decided what I'm going to do! I'm going to do a series of chapters in different pov's and post them in the story with title names. So, a bunch of oneshot things. Reasoning, I liked the point that very few authors keep it in the same character's pov through out the story, and I honestly didn't like the idea of changing it just to show what happened, but also I want everyone to get the feel of what's all going on. So after chapter sixteen, and maybe seventeen there will be atleast three different chapters that aren't going to be numbered (So after which ever chapter I decide I want to add these in, once I'm done with them, it will be the next number((ex:Chapter Sixteen, Sesshomaru, Chapter seventeen)) Hope that makes sense) Thanks again for the ideas and I think this will be a nice bend of the ideas I've been given!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

Inuyasha and Kikyou moved carefully through the village that smelt of blood and death and poison. Inuyasha draped his fire rat kimono over Kikyou, who used it to cover her face so she wasn't breathing in the fumes. Inuyasha could hardly believe he was near this village just a few months before, and he knew he couldn't have done much then to protect it. Though he doubted he would. The humans had been cold and rude and harsh to him.

"There's movement over there." Kikyou said, pointing to a hut that looked rather stable. "I don't sense a demon." Inuyasha nodded, grabbing the dragon's reins and pulled, signaling for it to stay. Kikyou glared at him and went to get off and Inuyasha growled.

"Stay put, kid. I've got this." He said, earning another glare. "Look, you have a bow and arrows, you don't need to get all up close and personal. I have a sword. Totally different for me. So just stay here and if there is a demon, shot it. Kay?" He rolled his eyes when she nodded curtly. "Good." He said then moved into the hut. "Hello!" he called, and almost instantly regretted it.

A huge bone boomerang landed against his chest, though he caught it move then it hurt him. He slid out, dirt clouds went up around him. He heard something pop, and barely had time to block the blade coming towards his neck. It stabbed through his left arm, and he fought not to yell in pain. He didn't smell a demon, but a girl. The scent was familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it. He just knew she was attacking. He pushed back, using the girls weapon against her and carefully but skillfully threw her back, and the blade left his arm. He let out a small cry of pain, gripping his arm. He felt the blood move under his claws and knew if the need called for it, he was armed at least.

"Ah-Un take Kikyou out of here." Inuyasha ordered, and the dragon took to the sky without hesitation. The girl froze from a moment, and Inuyasha hoped she was going to stand down. Sadly Inuyasha never had much luck. The girl charged once again, this time more forcefully.

"How dare you kidnap Lady Kikyou!" She yelled, her boomerang whizzing towards him once again, but this time he dodged it and kicked it to the ground. He needed to make sure not to let her have it again. "Die demon!" The girl yelled, charging up close. Inuyasha was once more stabbed, this time in the shoulder on his right side. He used the closeness to his advantage and knocked the sword out of her grip and grabbed her wrists. Ofcourse something so easy turned so wrong and he heard the lock before the spring loaded blades popped out, slicing his palms. He howled in pain, letting her go.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "Fuck! I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled. He heard her snort and would have laughed if he hadn't been in a fight with her.

"Like I believe you, Demon! You work with Naraku don't you! That why you've taken Lady Kikyou!" She yelled, lunging at him once more. Inuyasha dodged completely, not wanting to fall victim to any more hidden weapons or poisons. His movements were already slowing due to the toxins in the air already. She seemed to also notice this, and use her angle to leap at him. For a human, she was fast, or maybe he was just so lagged he failed to notice her movements. He didn't know, but he was once again stabbed. He broke the blade, but didn't harm her again.

"Kikyou do SOMETHING!" Inuyasha yelled, knowing the priestess could hear the whole thing. "Tell her I'm not kidnapping you!" His voice held irritation and pain. Like hell was he going to die at the hands of a human, mainly one that was barely an adult. And a woman at that!

"Sango!" Kikyou called, and only then did the girl take her eyes off Inuyasha. "He is a friend." Ah-Un then landed about a foot to the right of them, and Kikyou jumped down. Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl. "He is my companion in my search for my sister. What has happened here." It was then Inuyasha remembered the human girl.

"Hey, your the girl who tried to slay me and Kouga." Inuyasha said suddenly, earning a hateful glare from Kikyou. He was learning to blow them off with more and more ease. Sango looked between them and then sighed.

"You're the one who didn't let the wolf kill my father... I apologize, Hanyou." She said, bowing fully. Inuyasha was stunned, not only because the bow, but also from the scent of tears that filled the air. "If only I realized how thoughtful that was..." The girl swallowed a sob and Inuyasha sighed.

"Sango was it? You and Kikyou get on Ah Un. I'll take us somewhere where the air isn't so... dangerous." He said, and Kikyou nodded, taking the girls hand.

"No." Sango said, then whistled. A little two-tailed demon cat ran out of the hut Inuyasha had walked in, then was engulfed in fire, only to be replaced by a saber toothed feline that matched Sesshomaru's dragon in size. She, Sango, grabbed her boomerang and mounted the giant cat. Inuyasha nodded and then they took off for the mountains.

XxXxXx

The water was cool on the wounds as he cleaned his hands and arms. The two young teens sat farther back on the shore, Sango explaining to Kikyou about the attack on the village shortly after she left to hunt down Sesshomaru.

"They were after the jewel. That beast Naraku also came back... He was the one..." the girl fell silent for a moment. "He possessed my younger brother to kill my family and the rest of the villagers. I don't know why he left me alive." Sango looked at her hands and Inuyasha stood.

"Incase Kikyou didn't kill my brother, he wanted you to do it. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't stand for such a disrespectful act as to use his form to kidnap a child." Inuyasha said, then looked at the gash on his arm. "Or to kill me, though I don't see what he would have against me."

"I.. I am sorry Inuyasha-san... I thought you were one of them..." Sango started, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her finish.

"Look, it's fine. You didn't kill me and I didn't kill you. We didn't fall into his trap, right?" She nodded. "So let it go. Also it's just Inuyasha." he sat down across from them. "We now need to let you two rest. We'll head out tomorrow morning."

"We don't need to rest!" Kikyou all but shouted. "Kagome is in that man's hold! I cannot rest while she is in danger." She stood. "Even if I must go without you half-breed." Inuyasha snarled, and both girls looked surprised.

"If you go without me, you'll die. You aren't even healed enough for this. If you die, your sister might as well die because I don't even know what this Naraku-person looks like, and only have a faint scent of him." Kikyou glared at him, then sat down again. "That's what I thought. And if you want to insult me again, you can have fun dying."

"I'd haunt you." She hissed.

"I'm sure you would. Now I'm going to go hunt for our dinner. Ah-Un, watch over them. You too cat." He stood, and noticed Sango rise as well.

"Her name is Kirara... And here. It is sharper then your blade." She pulled out her katana and Inuyasha smiled. He liked this Sango as tad bit more then Kikyou. She was more willing to listen to reason. "I'll set up camp while you away." Inuyasha nodded at this and then left.

XxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome<strong>

The cell was cold, and her clothes were torn. Kagome didn't know where she was, but she wanted nothing more then to be at her sister's side. She knew, deep down in her, that Kikyou was looking for her. Though this knowledge did not keep the young girl from tears.

"Lady Kagome... It will be okay." A male voice said and Kagome looked around, tears blocking most of her vision. She saw a cage next to hers and a boy just a little older then herself inside. He was dressed in purple and had prayer beads on his right arm and hand.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to put on a bold face. This earned her a smile from the boy, and she felt a little better. He didn't feel like a demon, infact he felt like herself with spiritual powers.

"My name is Miroku. I was captured by Naraku because of my grand father... It's going to be okay though. I'll get us out of here. I promise." He said, reaching over his left hand into her cell and she felt herself grab it for comfort. She needed a friend now, and Miroku seemed so nice.

"It's nice to meet you Miroku. How did you know my name?" She asked, her big brown eyes seeming to sparkle with curiosity.

"The demon said it when he brought you in. Can I ask you something?" He looked at her, still holding her hand. She nodded, not knowing what he could need to ask. "When we get out of here, would you bare my child."

Kagome dropped the other's hand like it burned her and scurried to the other side of her cell.

"Pervert!"

* * *

><p>AN: So I changed the way I'm going to do this. I'm going to have a short little thing in another character's pov, just to give you an idea of what they are going through. I did Kagome's first, just because I wanted to show what she's going through. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I really hope you like it. I had action so YAY for that. Anyway please review!<p> 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha came to a stop at the castle, his nose twitching at the strange smells. It was a human castle, and purple toxic fumes rolled out towards him. He was alone, though he didn't question this. He moved towards the castle and the door opened with an eery squeak. He moved down the cold halls, feeling pulled towards something. He could see into other rooms, and they seemed to hold his memories. He saw his mother die in one, being cast out of his family in another. He stopped looking into the rooms after awhile, seeing painful memories, one after another. He realized now he wasn't older anymore, but a pup, his fire rat kimono drooping on him as he walked.<p>

He looked up when he saw a light and ran towards it, hoping against all hope that there was someone who could help him. He made it through the door way, and blinked as the light was so intense.

"Be strong my puppy."

"Mother?" Inuyasha called, feeling afraid. The light faded and Inuyasha gasped, falling on his butt. All around him were bodies, eyes void of life. Inuyasha could tell who some where, like Kouga and Sango, Genta and Kikyou, Hakkaku and what he guessed was Kagome. He looked around, whimpering softly as he found his mother's body and the bodies of others he had met throughout his life, and he felt more and more alone. Tears touched his cheeks and he looked up when he heard footsteps.

"This is your fault Hanyou." The person said, his voice cold and harsh, chilling Inuyasha to the bone. The person was human, atleast in appearance. Behind him was a girl, about seven, who was dressed in white and her hair matched her voided eyes. She held a mirror in her tiny hands and Inuyasha noticed his reflexion was in it, but it wasn't him really. His fangs, in the reflexion, were over his lips, and there were two lines on his face, one on each cheek. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping.

"I...I didn't... I couldn't." Inuyasha muttered, trying to scoot back farther away from the bodies. "Don't come near me!" He yelled, a weak whimper coming from his throat.

"You're pathedic. No wonder you couldn't protect them. And after your dear brother put so much faith in you." The man sneered at him, and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru... Where was Sesshomaru? He stood, his eyes looking amoung the bodies. Where was Sesshomaru? He was glad when he couldn't find the dog demon. "Looking for your brother?" Inuyasha froze, the man's voice changed. He looked up and where the black haired human stood was his brother, his gold eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha called weakly, as he felt new tears and fears swell up in his tiny body. Why was Sesshomaru there? Why did he look so mad at him, even like he hated the hanyou?

"How could I have ever thought I loved you? You make me sick Inuyasha. A half breed..." He turned.

"W...Wait Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha scurried towards him, the bodies vanishing to where there was only the two dog demons and the girl in the room. "Please don't leave me! I...I'll do anything." He pleaded, not wanting to be alone again. He grabbed Sesshomaru's pant leg as he stumbled on his knees. "Please... Brother."

"You'll do anything?" Sesshomaru asked, and Inuyasha noticed he was his correct age again. He nodded, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Anything." He repeated, meeting Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I want you to abandon your humanity Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, turning fully to look at him. Inuyasha looked confused.

"I...I can't..." he said softly, feeling torn for that. To give up his mother's blood. She had raised him and loved him. Why would Sesshomaru want something like that? The girl stepped forward, and stood just behind Sesshomaru.

"You said anything, you filthy mutt." Sesshomaru hissed, and Inuyasha gave a weak sob. Why did it hurt so much to hear Sesshomaru say such things?

"I..I don't know how..." Inuyasha whimpered, resting his forehead on Sesshomaru's shoe. "Please Sesshomaru, I just don't know... Please don't leave me..."

A hand ran through Inuyasha's hair and he looked up, seeing Sesshomaru's soft eyes looking down at him.

"I can take it away Inuyasha." He said softly, and Inuyasha leaned into the tender touch. He gave a whimper as he watched Sesshomaru's face change to that of the human who had been in the room before. Inuyasha felt confused, but didn't pull away. "Look into the mirror Inuyasha. Give up your humanity for Sesshomaru." The voice lulled and Inuyasha moved slowly to do so, until he felt a hand pull his shoulder.

"No Inuyasha." The voice was strong, and Inuyasha's eyebrows knitted together. It was Sesshomaru's voice, which confused him. "This is a trap. Be strong so I can see you again." And there was a warmth on his lips and...

XxXxXx

Inuyasha's eyes opened and he looked around the camp. Kikyou was asleep, bow pulled close. Sango was sitting next to the fire, working to polish her large boomerang.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said, giving him a smile. "Are you alright? You look pale." She said, moving the bone weapon off her lap and moved toward him. He jumped slightly when she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine... Just had a... a strange dream." He said, blinking his eyes to force it away. She nodded, moving back.

"Alright. I went hunting this morning. Here is your breakfast." She said, moving a fire roasted rabbit toward him. He took it gratefully and nodded at her before digging in. Kikyou woke shortly after he started eating and Sango greeted her with food. Kikyou said her thanks, but barely ate anything.

"Kikyou you need to eat." Inuyasha said. She looked up. "You need your strength. You're not going to do much to save your sister if you're half starved." He said. She sighed, figuring he was right, and then began to eat more. Sango gave Inuyasha a smile and he couldn't help but feel his face warm at the action. He wasn't use to everyone being nice to him. It made him uncomfortable really.

"Inuyasha... Why are you helping Kikyou?" Sango asked suddenly, breaking the silence that formed over the three.

"Well... She was lied to by Naraku to come and attack my brother... And I don't like that." He said. "Plus Naraku is trying to attack Sesshomaru's land and all. Figured if I helped with this then it would stop a war."

"Sesshomaru? Like Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, her eyes widening when he nodded. "You're brother is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He is my half brother, but yes." he said, not seeing the big deal. She was a human, so Sesshomaru's ruling wasn't that big for her, mainly since she lived closer to Kouga's territory. She seemed dazed all the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a grand warrior." She said. "My father was lucky enough to see him fight once in his youth." She smiled sadly. "I hope I will get to see it as well."

Inuyasha sighed, mildly hoping the same. He missed his brother, and felt rather alone without him near.

"We should get going." Kikyou said, and Inuyasha nodded.

"Lets head towards the mountains... It feels like there is something we need to find there." Inuyasha said and stood.

XxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome II<strong>

Miroku and Kagome parted as a person walked into the room. A woman with a fan looked at the cages and then opened one that was far away from her and Miroku.

"Let go of me you foil demon!" a girl yelled, her voice strong.

"Lady Tsubaki?" Kagome called, her eyes wide.

"Lady Kagome! No not you! Where is Lady Kikyou?" The girl called as she was being pulled.

"She got away!" Kagome called, her eyes filling with tears. "Be strong!" She called just before the door slammed shut.

Hours passed and Kagome slept, not sure if it was day or night. Miroku sat near her cage, his eyes watching for everything. He heard a noise and shook Kagome.

"Someone is coming." He said and Kagome sat up. The door opened and two people walked in.

The demoness from before, and a girl Kagome knew she should know. Once they stopped Kagome gasped, seeing Tsubaki. She had changed, her black hair was now white, and her eyes cold and unforgiving. But the change didn't just stop at physical, Kagome could feel the change in her very soul. Tsubaki had became a dark priestess. Kagome covered her mouth to surpress the sob.

"Kagome... I'll tell Kikyou you said hello."

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Yay it didn't take me two months to put a new chapter up! Woot woot. Go RamenKitsune go RamenKitsune, it's your unbirthday and we gonna party as such. Lol. Anyway, please review and check out Just for Fun which is a thank you story!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Geez Seven months without an update! Sorry everyone. As I have said on my profile, My computer is dead, and I can't really afford a new on, which totally sucks, but luckily my boyfriend is such a great guy and is sharing his. So Hopefully I will be able to write more, so I am going to take Dirty off of hold for as long as I can. So sorry again. I know everyone who is reading this story has been waiting, and I have wanted to write this for a while, just a mix of lack of stuff. New job, quit said job, computer breaking, ending a long relationship, then getting with my new amazing boyfriend who understands my yaoi fangirlness. A lot of stuff! But needless to say, I'm glad I got this up, and I hope you all find it worth the wait. And as always! Please review. I do read them! Like the comment left by Wow (Or so that is the name) I hope you do find your way back to this story, because I didn't give up on it, I just couldn't get more online. And to the others who haven't threatened to give up, thank you for your kindness and understanding. I love you guys more then you know :)<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha fell to the floor, the light whip breaking flesh and caused him to scream. He looked up to see his mother's void eyes staring at him. He tried to move away, but the pain was to much. He felt as if he was being attacked to his very soul.<p>

"Stupid hanyou." Sesshomaru's voice echoed behind him, and Inuyasha let out a sob. "This would all be over if you just gave in."

"You...You're not Sesshomaru... You can't be." Inuyasha cried, only to feel another lash.

"Give up, Inuyasha. Give up your humanity, and this will be over." 'Sesshomaru' said, stepping closer. "Only have your youkai and only then will I truly love you."

"You're not... Not my brother..." Inuyasha said.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha grabbed whoever touched him by their throat, his gold eyes opening with a mix of fear and threat. He felt so tired still, like the sleep hadn't done anything. He felt worse the closer they got to the castle. He looked at who he held onto and saw Sango, clutching his hand.

"Inuyasha..." She gasped, and he let her go.

"Sorry..." He said, standing. She seemed to understand, but stepped back still. "Another days journey and we will be there." He said. Sango nodded and looked over at Kikyou.

"Lady Kikyou, are you sure you should fight? You do still look injured." Sango said thoughtfully. Kikyou nodded, not looking at Sango.

"He has my sister... I will not let him live, even if it costs me my life." She said, mounting the two-headed dragon. Sango nodded and mounted Kirara, and Inuyasha lead the way.

XxXxXx

Inuyasha noticed the air was changing, it was growing thicker and the smells were blurring.

"Sango, you might want to use your mask, as well as Kikyou." He said, sure the air was poisoned. Sango nodded and handed a spare mask to the priestess. Kikyou took it and slipped it on. Inuyasha pulled his sword free, ready for an attack.

A thick mist began to move around them, and Inuyasha's scent of smell went down even farther. He growled. He hated this, not knowing what was about to happen.

There was moment of calm, then the ground under Inuyasha's foot moved, and Inuyasha moved out of the way. A large snake lunged at him, and Inuyasha moved quickly to try and avoid it, but it's fangs sank into his left ankle. The large serpent slung him into the ground, and Inuyasha cried out in pain. Then, he heard it. A small laugh. The beast didn't move, and Inuyasha forced himself to roll onto his stomach. His body ached everywhere due to the lack of true rest his body was getting and the stress of the nightmares.

"You much be the hanyou I have been sent after... And Kikyou..." There was a woman, hair white, but she was obviously human. Her eyes were cold as they moved from both the hanyou to the priestess. "Your sister says hello." She said to Kikyou, and the young priestess drew her bow.

"Tsubaki where is Kagome!" She called, her voice dangerous. Another laugh echoed around them from Tsubaki, her pale hand covering her mouth.

"And why would I tell you that? You, who abandoned us to die. You should be the one in that cage!" Tsubaki's mirth vanished. "You're the reason I am like this Kikyou, and soon your precious Kagome will be the same... A dark priestess." She snarled. Kikyou did not like this, and the arrow was fired. It landed in the chest of the white haired priestess, but the woman turned into paper. "Really Kikyou... Do you think I would truly underestimate you? I know your powers, for they are the only powers that rival my own." the voice of Tsubaki echoed around them.

Inuyasha had stood, ready to take on the large snake, when he felt something move up his back.

"And you, Hanyou... I do not know why, but this Naraku wishes the worse for you..." Then fangs of a small serpent sank its fangs into the nape of Inuyasha's neck. He gripped it, breaking it's neck.

"You really think that will kill me?" He snapped, then used the windscar on the large reptile. It died to easily, and Inuyasha knew there had to be more. Soon more snakes where lunging at him, and he had to dodge left and right to stay clear of them all. But one got lucky and slapped him down hard, and his world began to go black.

XxXxXx

"Stop fighting it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was on the ground, gripping his burning neck. He didn't know who was talking, not sure if it was the human or the voice like his brothers, nor did he care. The pain was so intense.

"Your friends, Kikyou and the demon hunter, they are going to die if you do not just give up." A hand landed on Inuyasha's back and he noticed the voice was now that of a woman's. "Just give up your humanity Inuyasha... Save your friends. I'll understand." Inuyasha turned to see his mother. Behind her was his brother, and the white clad girl.

"Just give it up Inuyasha." 'Sesshomaru' said, and Inuyasha let out a small noise.

"I'm sorry...Sesshomaru... I don't have any other choice."

XxXxXx

The air on the battlefield changed. Sango, who had been trying to keep the snake down, felt it, as did Kikyou, who was slowly running out of arrows. Inuyasha stood, his hair covering his face and the wind whipped wildly back and forth, not set on any direction.

"What is this?" Sango asked, looking at Kikyou.

"His demonic aura... It has grown." Kikyou said.

Then all at once Inuyasha moved with an animalistic style. Kikyou noticed his eyes were red, and he had two marks on his face, one on each cheek. His fangs looked longer and his claws looked sharper as well. His claws cut deep into a serpent, then into another, tearing them to shreads without trying. Then he turned on Tsubaki, slicing deep into her. Blood covered his arm as he pulled it out of her stomach, then he turned to Sango, not seeming to realize she was a friend. He charged mercilessly, and Sango and Kirara barely avoided the onslaught. Sango didn't know how to react, and she could barely keep him at bay.

"Sango, move!" Kikyou called, her arrow drawn back. She had only one, so this had to work. There were trees all around, they weren't out of the forest that covered the mountain yet. She hoped that she could do it, Inuyasha moved so quickly her eyes could barely keep up.

Kikyou prayed only for a moment, and the arrow was released, and someone favored her, for it hit its mark. Inuyasha froze, his red eye going wide before closing. And a soft apology left him before he was gone.

XxXxXx

**Sesshomaru**

The dai youkai moved quickly through the forest, having felt his brother's will finally snap and felt the change in his youkai as well. He knew he had to save him from whatever that damn Naraku had in store, and he would not let Inuyasha be part of his plans.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't be late, Inuyasha would not forgive himself if he hurt that priestess, his heart was to good to be merciless. He could not find Inuyasha broken.

"Be strong Brother..." he muttered to himself, almost like a prayer.

He was so close, he could smell Inuyasha. He could taste how thick his demonic aura was, could hear the mindless howls.

And as Sesshomaru rushed onto the battle ground, he saw his brother shot through the heart by the priestess's arrow.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Soon I hope. Please don't hate me if it's not! :(


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Dirty**

**Ramen Kitsune**

**SesshInu**

**Side Pairings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**InuYasha**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note!: <strong>Sorry it's been so long! Just couldn't think! All my thoughts of the plot went blank for a while! Terrible thing writer block. But I'm back! My new job is perfect for sitting and thinking of ideas for stories. So...many...ideas... But regardless of the time I've been away, I know this chapter was well awaited for! Thank you for waiting! I am hoping I wont be going through another writers block anytime soon! I hate it more then you all hate waiting! So enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Inuyasha felt nothing.

He knew, somehow, he wasn't dead, but he also knew he wasn't alive. He couldn't explain this feeling. Just existing, floating maybe. He couldn't tell. It wasn't warm or cold, or anything. It just... was. No light, no darkness. It was so hard to understand, but he did.

He then heard a soft pounding. Steady. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. It echoed around him, and he knew it was his heart beat. Like he was sleeping. But he wasn't himself.

"This is the life in the mirror."

It was a girls voice, soft faint, almost like the nothingness around him.

"The life in the mirror is nothing. Nothing is the life in the mirror."

Then Inuyasha saw her. She was a small child, six or seven in appearance, but he had a feeling that wasn't her age. She was a demon, though he couldn't smell her. She was dressed in a white kimono, her skin was pale, and her hair could match his own in color.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" Inuyasha asked, trying to find it somewhere within himself to be angry. Angry that he was here, but he couldn't. He watched her nod, then shake her head. "Well which one is it?"

"This mirror... She brought you here upon her master's request." She said. "And her master followed her master."

"That doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why am I here?"

"Kanna ordered this one to bring Sesshomaru's brother here... Kanna ordered this one to bring Sesshomaru's love here... Kanna was ordered to bring Sesshomaru's love here by Naraku. Upon bringing Sesshomaru's brother here, Naraku will destroy Sesshomaru."

And there it was. Inuyasha's anger. He raised his hand to attack to use some of his demon blood to destroy this girl, but his claws were gone. They were human nails.

"Sesshomaru's brother sacrificed his human form. This is what lies in the mirror." She said.

"You will not harm Sesshomaru!" He yelled. The girl looked up, and he could see nothing in her eyes.

"Will you stop me?" She asked. It held no challenge, just a question.

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled, ready to do whatever it took.

"How? You are nothing more then half a soul in a mirror. You have no power here. You are nothing but a human. A small useless human." She didn't taunt him, her voice was flat. Just stated things, truths.

"I will get out of here!" Inuyasha decided out loud. "I will get out of here and I will stop you! I will not let you hurt my brother!" And he lunged at the girl. But then she was gone. "Come out here!" he yelled.

Then there was a light. Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru and... He saw himself. He had an arrow through his heart.

Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump.

His heart beat was faster. He could see himself still breathing. Sesshomaru's hand touched his face, and in the empty unfeelingness of this place, his own face felt the warmth. He reached up to grab Sesshomaru's hand, he could feel the claw sliding to his chin, but grabbed nothing.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, trying to tell his brother he was there, he was alright, but Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Then Sesshomaru's lips moved. Inuyasha could barely hear him.

"Who did this to my brother?" Then Inuyasha saw Sango and Kikyou. He remembered what happened then. They were attacked by a priestess. Tsubaki. She had poisoned him. He felt like he had no choice.

"I did." Kikyou said, and then Inuyasha lost sight of his brother for a moment only to see him holding the young priestess by her throat.

"Revive him. Now." Inuyasha knew that voice. It was the same one he had used on the servant girl. It was the same voice he used when he punished those who attacked him.

"I will not." Kikyou said, not once showing fear. The grip on her neck tightened and she didn't struggle. Her hands moved to grab Sesshomaru's lone hand.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama! She had no choice!" Sango cried. "She didn't kill him! She only stopped him. He lost his mind!"

"No he did not. His true demon came free nothing more. Priestess, I have only spared you for you lies up until now for my brother. You will free him or you will lose your life." Sesshomaru said.

"Please my lord stop!" Sango readied her boomerang. "I will attack you if I must!"

Sesshomaru spared her no attention.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Inuyasha felt himself call. Everything froze and Sesshomaru's grip loosened ever so slightly. Inuyasha couldn't see this but he knew. "She had no choice. Freeing me wont do anything!" He hoped he was right, that his brother could hear him.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his body, and Inuyasha smile. Inuyasha knew he was right.

And then Inuyasha could see nothing more.

"NO! YOU BRING HIM BACK!" He yelled into the nothing, angry. Then his anger faded, and he felt nothing once more.

XxXxXx

**Kagome & Miroku**

It had been a day or two since Kagome and Miroku had seen Tsubaki. Kagome couldn't keep track anymore. She sat close to the side of her cage that was near Miroku. He was a good friend to her now. They had talked about anything to keep her mind off what was going on. She felt so helpless in here. If she had her bow and arrows, or something she could be useful, she could get them out. But she had nothing.

"Miroku..." She said suddenly, only be responded with a soft grunt of acknowledgment. "May I please see your prayer beads?"

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but I cannot give you these... See I haven't been totally honest with you..." He moved to face Kagome and she moved to face him. "You see... My grandfather was cursed by Naraku... And the curse was past down from my father to me..."

"Okay? What was the curse?" Kagome asked, worried that her only friend would turn out to be something unworldly.

"In our right hand... There is a wind tunnel that swallows everything into a nothingness." He said, lifting his right hand to prove a point. "And these beads are the only thing that keep it closed. It starts off small... Then the more you use it, the larger it grows. Until... Until it swallows up it's controller. Like it did my grandfather and my father..."

"Oh... Miroku I'm sorry..." She said, reaching through the bars to grab his hand. "I didn't know."

"Ofcourse you didn't." He said with a smile. "You see this is why I had asked you to bare my children. If I cannot break this curse I want to be able to know I will have a son to do the same."

"How do you break the curse?" Kagome asked.

"I must kill Naraku. With his death the curse will be broken." There was a moment of silence. "I could try and get us out of these cages, but I do not wish to endanger your life." He said.

"Miroku-san... I think if it gives us a chance to get out of here... It would be worth it. I must find my sister. We have something we protect that will make Naraku invincible." She said.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "What could you two possibly possess?!"

"Have... Have you ever heard of the shikon jewel?" She asked. Miroku nodded. "We were chosen to protect it."

There was a long moment of silence, then Miroku moved forward. "Kagome-chan, grab onto the bars on the back of your cell..."

"Okay." And Kagome did just that.

XxXxXxX

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

Please review. I would like to know what you think.


End file.
